Comme une renaissance
by Ayame-yui
Summary: Severus est dans la forêt interdite pour trouver ses ingrédients. Il fait une rencontre assez surprenante, un licorne l'emmène à un petit garçon vraiment blessé. Family fic.
1. Chapter 1

Je le dirais qu'une fois mais les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K ROWLING.

Sinon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que les fautes soient peu nombreuses.

* * *

**Comme une renaissance.**

**Avant propos :**

Voldemort n'a jamais existé donc pas de mangemorts ou autre.

Albus est toujours un vieux sorcier et a pris sa retraite.  
Il a donc laissé la main de l'école à Tom Jedusor qui est bien sûr un serpentard mais ils ne sont pas mal vu du tout.

Donc Harry Potter n'est pas un sorcier célèbre mais ses parents sont tout de même morts.

Il vis chez sa tante et son oncle (Vernon et Pétunia Dursley).

Vous découvrez la personnalité des personnages au fur et à mesure. La personnalité des personnages ont changé ne soyez donc pas trop surpris.

C'est une family fanfic.

**Résumé :**

Severus est dans la forêt interdite pour trouver ses ingrédients. Il fait une rencontre assez surprenante, un licorne l'emmène à un petit garçon vraiment blessé.

* * *

Cela vous dis d'en lire plus ?


	2. La rencontre

Voilà le premier chapitre (oui déjà, je l'avais déjà écrit).

Les paroles des licornes sont en italiques.

* * *

**Chapitre 1. La rencontre.**

Dans la forêt interdite de Poudlard deux licornes discutèrent entre elles. À leurs pieds, sous une lumière blanche, une petite et frêle silhouette humaine.

\- « _Que vas t-on faire Lune ? On ne peut pas tenir une éternité et ce jeune homme non plus_ »

\- « _Je le sais bien mais on ne peut pas le laisser sinon il va mourir et je ne le veux pas, Étoile_ »

\- « _Tu t'es attaché à ce garçon Lune ?_ »

\- « _Oui effectivement_ »

\- « _Je te comprends mais que comptes tu faire, tu vas finir par t'épuiser ?_ »

\- « _Le professeur de potion, Severus Snape,vient chaque vendredi pour chercher des ingrédients_ »

\- « _Un professeur de potion ?_ »

\- « _Il est très intelligent et digne de confiance_ »

\- « _Veux tu que j'aille le chercher ? Le garçon ne va pas tenir encore très longtemps_ »

Étoile se pencha vers le garçon pour voir l'évolution de son état.

\- « _Va le chercher Étoile, je sens que le garçon va sombrer_ »

La licorne partie à vive allure à la chercher de ce Severus Snape. Il le trouva et il s'arrêta devant lui. Ce dernier sembla surpris, tellement qu'il lâcha les herbes qu'il avait dans les mains.

\- « Si on m'avais dit qu'une licorne viendrait à moi...Serais tu blessée ? »

La licorne le regardait sans pour autant bouger puis elle agrippa doucement la main de cet humain et la tira doucement.

\- « Je dois te suivre ? »

La licorne hocha la tête. Severus ramassa son sac et suivit la licorne à travers la forêt. Il se demandait bien ce que lui voulait cette licorne. Généralement ces animaux ne se laissaient pas approcher et encore moins touché par un sorcier. Et puis lui n'était pas vraiment pur alors il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ils arrivèrent sur une clairière où la lumière de la lune éclairait cet endroit. Severus remarqua une autre licorne et à ses pieds un espèce de dôme de lumière. La licorne qui l'avait trouvé dans la forêt le poussa et Severus compris le message : aller vers le dôme de lumière.

\- « _Es-tu sûr de toi Lune ?_ »

\- « _Oui_ »

Severus arriva devant le dôme et il regarda à l'intérieur. Il y avait un jeune garçon vraiment très mal en point et il serait mort si la licorne ne le protégeait pas. Cette lumière, Severus le savait car il avait écrit un essai sur les licornes dans sa scolarité, était un dôme qui mettait le temps et le corps en « pause ». Mais cela n'était pas éternel. Le garçon était vraiment mal en point. Maigre. Pleins de sang. Il lança un sort de diagnostique. Et il se retient de crier. Cet enfant, car on aurait vraiment dit un enfant de 6 -7 ans, avait subi plusieurs coups violents, malnutrition, plusieurs fractures, hémorragie interne et … viole. Il sorti son sac de potion d'urgence pour faire en sorte que le petit survive le temps qu'il aille dans ses appartements.

Il tenta de lui faire boire une potion pour stopper l'hémorragie interne en lui massant la gorge. Voyant que la potion était avalée Lune allait enlever son bouclier.

\- « Attend ! La potion doit faire effet, encore 5 minutes s'il te plais »

La licorne n'enleva donc pas son bouclier protecteur tout de suite.

\- « D'où vient-il, que lui est-il arrivé à ce pauvre enfant ? »

La licorne aurait bien aimé lui répondre mais il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec les humains. En faite l'enfant était arrivé comme ça, de nul part dans cette clairière pas loin de lui. Lorsque les 5 minutes furent écoulées, le potioniste vérifia si la potion avait fait effet.

\- « Il est stable, tu peux enlever ton bouclier. Je vais l'amener dans mes appartements pour le soigner. Il a vraiment besoin de soin, de repos et de reprendre des forces »

La licorne enleva son bouclier et il vit l'homme enlever sa cape pour la poser sur le petit corps et le prendre dans ses bras délicatement.

\- « _Que vas tu faire Lune ?_ »

\- « _Le suivre évidemment_ »

\- « _Lune, une licorne dans une école.._._Tu n'y penses pas..._ »

\- « _Pas sous cette forme_ ».

Sur ces mots la licorne se transforma en chaton blanc et l'homme en fut très très surpris. Il ne savait pas que les licornes pouvaient se transformer ainsi. Mais il compris tout de même le message. Il se baissa pour que le chaton puisse se poser sur son épaule. Il parti ensuite rapidement. L'hémorragie était stabilisée mais pas encore guérie. Il rentra rapidement au château puis alla directement dans ses appartements. Il posa délicatement le jeune garçon et le chaton se posta au dessus de sa tête. Il alla chercher toutes les potions nécessaires pour les soins. Il déshabilla le garçon et le nettoya le plus possible avant de faire ses soins. Il passa une bonne heure sur le corps de l'enfant. Il l'habilla avec une chemise longue et il le couvrit. Le chaton resta à ses côtés. Avant de partir il mis une alarme sur le lit pour être au courant de tout changement.

Severus se reposa d'un sommeil léger. Il était inquiet pour le jeune garçon et selon les analyses il devait avoir 11 ans, l'âge de son filleule qui était en première année à Poudlard. Il espérait que le petit se réveille assez vite pour en savoir plus.

Une semaine passa. Une semaine à veiller sur lui, à lui faire ses pansements et lui donner les potions. Le garçon allait mieux, normalement il devrait commencer à montrer des signes de retour à la conscience. Le petit repris conscience une semaine et demi plus tard. Il se sentait étrange. Il ne savait pas où il était. Il remua un peu mais une douleur dans ses côtes l'arrêta. Un joli chaton d'un blanc pur comme neige vient près de lui et lui lécha doucement le visage. Le petit aurait bien aimé lever la main pour le caresser mais il savait d'avance que ce mouvement allait lui causer des douleurs. Il essaya de parler mais aucun sons ne sortis de sa bouche, sa gorge était tellement sèche qu'il ne pouvait pas parler.

A peine 5 minutes après s'être réveillé un homme, grand, entra dans la chambre. Severus pris sa voix la plus douce pour ne pas effrayer le garçon.

\- « Bonjour petit, je m'appelle Severus et je t'ai trouvé dans la forêt en compagnie de deux licornes gravement blessé. Le chaton qui se trouve à côté de toi est une licorne qui s'est transformé en chaton, peux tu parler ? »

Le petit secoua doucement la tête et l'homme lui porta à ses lèvres un verre d'eau et le petit le bu doucement.

\- « Et maintenant ? Comment t'appelles tu ? »

Tiens comment il s'appelait, il ne savait pas. En faite il ne savait plus rien de sa vie mais une petite voix raisonna dans sa tête, elle disait « Harry ».

\- « Ha...Harry »

Voyant le temps que le petit mis à répondre Severus su que ses craintes étaient fondées.

\- « Te souviens tu de quelque chose ? De ta vie ? »

Le petit secoua la tête, c'était le noir total.

\- « Je me doutais bien que cela arriverai. Ta perte de mémoire est définitive malheureusement et je ne peux rien faire pour cela mais je pense que tu auras des sensations, des instincts, ce n'est pas facile à expliquer. As tu mal quelque part ? »

Harry montra ses côtes à cet homme grand mais gentil. L'homme lui présenta une fiole et il l'a bu.

\- « Nous parlerons après de certaines choses, repose toi avant. Mais je voudrais juste savoir si tu peux communiquer avec la licorne enfin le chaton ? »

Le petit regarda le chaton, il parla pour voir si il le comprenait.

\- « _Je m'appelle Lune_ ».

\- « Lune ? »

\- « Harry, qui est Lune ? »

\- « Le chat »

\- « Bon vous pouvez communiquer. Je m'en doutais un peu car tu es resté longtemps sous la protection de Lune, cela a du créer des liens, maintenant repose toi. »

L'homme borda le petit et le laissa se reposer. Il lui expliquerai un peu plus tard ce qu'ils étaient et où.

* * *

Voilà Voilà.

Deuxième chapitre la semaine prochaine qui sera révélations et explications.


	3. Révélations et explications

Voilà la suite.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2. Révélations et explications.**

Le garçon se rendormi rapidement. Il se sentait si fatigué et si perdu. Le lieu était si étrange et l'homme aussi avec cette espèce de robe qu'il portait. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil. Il pensa à un rêve.

De son côté le professeur souffla et il put aller dans le bureau du directeur pour lui donner des nouvelles du garçon. Jedusor avait accepté que le garçon reste ici. Ils ne savaient rien de lui mais une chose était sûr, le garçon était un sorcier. Le directeur avait fait des recherches discrètes et personne n'avait signalé la disparition d'un garçon. Ce jeune ne passait pas inaperçu avec ses longs cheveux noirs mal coupés, sa petit stature et son visage androgyne. Il manquait juste la couleur des yeux à la description. Mais non rien. Le directeur invita le professeur de potion à entrer.

\- « Alors Severus, des nouvelles ? »

\- « Le garçon s'est réveillé. Il s'appelle Harry et a les yeux émeraudes et il ne se souvient que de son prénom et de rien d'autre. Il peut communiquer avec la licorne transformée en chaton »

\- « La perte de mémoire est définitive ? »

\- « Oui et heureusement pour lui dans un sens comme ça il ne se souviendra pas de son viol. J'ai fait des analyses et je pense que sa magie ait décidé de lui effacer la mémoire. Elle ne reviendra pas mais il aura des sensations, des intuitions ».

\- « Personne n'a jamais réussi à communiquer avec une licorne...As-tu réussi à savoir comment il est arrivé dans la forêt ? ».

\- « Là aussi c'est étrange. C'est comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un, qui se situait ici, l'avait fait

transplané »

\- « Il faut être sacrément puissant même moi je n'y arrive pas. Penses-tu que la licorne aurait pu le faire ? ».

\- « Je l'ignore. Les licornes sont les créatures les plus mystérieuses et on ne connaît pas l'étendu de tout leur pouvoir. Alors peut être que c'est possible. »

\- « Lui as-tu dit qu'il est un sorcier et tout ce qui va avec ».

\- « Je préfère prendre mon temps Tom, il a déjà perdu la mémoire et je vais devoir lui annoncer qu'il s'est fait violer...Ça fait déjà de sacrés chocs ».

\- « Bien, de toute manière il est sous ta garde »

\- « J'y retourne »

Le professeur de potion reparti donc dans ses quartiers en faisant la morale à certains élèves qu'il croisait sur son chemin. Il était bien différent avec Harry. Il était gentil, plus doux. Lorsqu'il entra et qu'il pénétra dans la chambre de l'enfant il vit que ce dernier était réveillé. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit.

\- « Es-tu assez en forme pour parler de certaines chose ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

\- « Ce ne sont pas des choses faciles mais je ne veux pas te mentir ou te cacher des choses alors je vais te les dire quand même ».

Harry apprécia cette sincérité. Il avait cette impression que personne ne lui disait jamais rien.

\- « Bien, comme tu le sais je t'ai trouvé, enfin une licorne m'a amené à toi. Tu étais vraiment très blessé, beaucoup de coup, des os cassés dont tes côtes qui vont être longues à cicatriser, une hémorragie interne et...et...tu as été violé... »

Le jeune garçon blanchis...violé...Il se sentit vraiment mal et eu tout d'un coup l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

\- « Calme toi petit, respire calmement ».

Le professeur de potion lui caressa doucement le torse pour tenter de le calmer et qu'il reprenne une respiration normale.

\- « Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, tu es en parfaite sécurité ici et puis la licorne te protégera »

Après plusieurs minutes l'enfant, Severus avait du mal à accepter que ce garçon avait 11 ans, se calma doucement.

\- « Voilà c'est bien, c'est très bien Harry. Je dois te dire encore autre chose et après tu pourras te reposer. Ce n'est pas une école ordinaire et toi comme moi ne sommes pas des gens ordinaires Harry. Nous sommes des sorciers qui pratiquent la magie »

\- « Ça n'existe pas... la magie »

\- « Si je t'assure, demandes moi quelque chose, n'importe »

\- « Des étoiles »

Harry regarda l'homme sortir un bout de bois de sa manche, il pointa le « toit » du lit à baldaquin et un ciel étoilé se forma sous les yeux du brun.

\- « Tu es aussi un sorcier Harry »

\- « Je ne pense pas »

\- « Si, sinon je n'aurais pas pu te soigner avec les potions ».

\- « Vous avez dit une licorne mais... »

\- « Ah oui. Le chaton est une licorne »

Pour prouver que tout cela était vrai le chaton sauta du lit et repris sa forme originelle.

\- « Ce que te dis Severus est vrai. La magie existe et tu es un sorcier Harry »

La licorne repris sa forme de chaton et grimpa sur le lit.

\- « Tu me crois maintenant Harry ? »

\- « Oui monsieur »

\- « Appel moi Severus Harry, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi à partir d'aujourd'hui, allez repose toi maintenant »

\- « Monsieur ? »

\- « Oui Harry ? »

\- « Pouvez-vous...s'il vous plais laisser... »

\- « Le ciel ? »

Le petit hocha la tête.

\- « Je le laisse ne t'inquiète pas »

Le professeur borda le petit et sorti de la chambre. Il se senti comme si cet homme était la première personne gentil et douce avec lui. Harry fini par s'endormir rapidement.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plus ?

A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant : premier matin.


	4. Premier matin

Avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre je vais répondre à quelques questions qui m'ont été posées.

Je ne vais pas utiliser la potion de révélation pour savoir qui sont les parents de Harry. Je trouve que ça n'a pas vraiment de charme.

Et ensuite pourquoi Jedusor en directeur ? J'avais envie de changer par rapport aux autres fictions.

Voilà si vous avez d'autres question j'y répondrais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3. Premier matin.**

**Le lendemain.**

Harry commençait à se réveiller alors que le professeur entra doucement dans la chambre. Il lui laissa le temps de se réveiller avant de lui donner des potions que le brun pris sans faire d'histoire.

\- « Je pense que tu vas pouvoir aller prendre une douche mais je vais devoir t'aider un peu car tes côtes sont encore fragiles, ça te vas ?

\- « Oui monsieur »

\- « Appel moi Severus Harry d'accord »

\- « Oui »

\- « Bien, je vais te porter, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses marcher »

Harry se laissa porter et amener à la salle de bain. Il fut posé sur un tabouret dans la bouche alors que le professeur lançait un sort de réchauffement dans la pièce.

\- « Je vais juste t'aider à te déshabiller et à te laver les cheveux et après je te laisserai faire le reste tout seul ».

Le petit brun hocha la tête et se laissa déshabiller par le professeur. Il lui mouilla les cheveux et les lava.

\- « Ils ne sont pas très bien coupé, je te les égaliserai après »

Après avoir fini de lui laver les cheveux, Snape prépara la serviette, un boxer sur une chaise tout à côté de la douche.

\- « Tu as tout à côté, appel moi quand tu as fini pour que je puisse t'habiller »

Sur ce Severus quitta la pièce et Harry se lava. Il finit, se sécha et mis le boxer.

\- « Mon...Severus, j'ai terminé »

L'adulte rentra dans la salle de bain avec une autre chemise dans les mains. Il l'habilla et lui sécha les cheveux. Ils avaient un meilleur aspect et étaient plus doux. Severus fini par lui égaliser les cheveux et le porta de nouveau pour le mettre dans le lit.

\- « Je vais faire venir le petit-déjeuner. Ce sont des elfes de maison qui s'occupe de tout ici. Ils ne sont pas très... beaux mais très gentils. Tim ! »

\- « Monsieur le professeur que peux faire Tim pour monsieur le professeur »

\- « J'aimerais que tu amènes un petit-déjeuner à ce jeune homme s'il te plais »

\- « Tim apporte le petit-déjeuner monsieur le professeur ».

Dans un tic l'elfe était reparti mais revient 5 minutes tard avec un plateau bien rempli qu'il posa sur le lit. Le professeur pris sa tasse de café et laissa le plus petit manger ce qu'il voulait. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il était vraiment trop maigre pour son âge. Harry pris le bol de chocolat et le bu doucement en savourant la saveur du breuvage. Il but tout le bol et se força à manger une tartine. Il n'avait déjà plus faim.

\- « C'est bien, tu as quand même bien mangé. Je dois aller faire cours mais je serai de retour pour midi, en cas de besoin n'hésite pas à appeler Tim. Je vais aller te chercher des livres pour t'occuper mais surtout reste au lit »

L'adulte lui donna quelques livres de potions. Il n'avait que ça dans sa bibliothèque. Le petit le remercia et le professeur parti faire ses classes.

Harry passa son temps à dormir un peu, à câliner le chaton et lui parler et à lire les livres. Les potions l'intéressait cela ressemblait à la cuisine et il avait l'impression d'en avoir déjà fait. Il s'étonna de la variété des potions : pour soigner des brûlures, fait pousser des plantes, faire pousser les cheveux et autres. Harry était vraiment concentré par le livre et c'est ainsi que le trouva Snape.

\- « Désolé, je n'ai que des livres sur les potions, cela n'a pas dû être très passionnant »

\- « Non, j'aime beaucoup. C'est vraiment intéressant »

\- « Je suis ravi, ça nous ferra un sujet de conversation. Allons déjeuner, je vais te porter jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tu as encore mal ? »

\- « Aux côtes »

\- « Je te donnerais une potion après quand tu auras le ventre un peu plein »

Sur ce l'adulte porta le petit et l'amena dans la salle à manger de ses appartements. Il le posa sur une chaise et lui couvrit les jambes d'un plaide.

\- « Tim ! »

Le petit elfe apparu « Que peut faire Tim pour monsieur le professeur ? »

\- « Peux-tu nous apporter le déjeuner s'il te plais »

\- « Tim apporte le déjeuner »

L'elfe reparti et réapparu deux minutes plus tard avec le déjeuner et il reparti. Severus servit une assiette assez légère à Harry.

\- « J'aimerais que tu manges tout s'il te plaît Harry ».

Harry hocha la tête « bon appétit Severus »

\- « Merci, bon appétit à toi aussi »

Chacun mangea même si Harry mangeait doucement. Harry mis du temps à manger mais il finit tout de même son assiette. Severus lui donna sa potion et il la bu. D'un geste de la main le professeur fit disparaître le repas.

\- « Veux-tu aller te reposer dans la chambre ou dans le salon Harry ? »

\- « Oh...euh... »

\- « Tu as le choix »

\- « Dans...dans le salon »

Severus le porta et l'amena dans le salon où il le posa dans un canapé moelleux avant de lui remettre le plaide sur les jambes. Il lui ramena le livre et le chaton.

\- « J'ai encore des classes, je reviendrai pour 16 heures. En cas de besoin appel Tim, n'hésite pas. À tout à l'heure Harry »

Le professeur reparti pour ses classes et Harry repris sa lecture. Au bout d'une heure il fut pris d'une envie de dormir, il posa le livre, s'allongea dans le canapé et s'endormit en ayant pris le chaton dans ses bras.

Lorsque Severus rentra dans ses appartements il trouva le jeune Harry endormi avec le chaton dans ses bras. Il sourit tendrement face à ce tableau. Mais il dû le réveiller car le directeur allait passer. Une fois réveillé il se retrouva avec une tasse de chocolat chaud dans la main.

\- « _Demande lui du lait pour moi s'il te plaît Harry_ ».

\- « Uhm...Severus ? »

\- « Oui Harry ? »

\- « Lune...Lune voudrait du lait s'il vous plais... »

\- « Bien sûr »

Severus donna le lait au chaton-licorne.

\- « Le directeur de cette école, Tom Jedusor, va venir pour te parler un peu d'accord ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas il n'y a rien de grave »

Harry hocha la tête et bu tranquillement sa tasse. Quelques minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte et Severus alla ouvrir. Un homme grand, les cheveux cours et les yeux noisette entra dans la pièce. Harry ne fut pas vraiment effrayé par lui, plutôt intimidé, mais il ne ressentait pas la confiance qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Severus.

\- « Bonjour jeune Harry, je me nomme Tom Jedusor directeur de Poudlard. J'aimerais juste éclairer quelques points avec toi d'accord ? »

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête, le chaton vient sur ses genoux et il se senti un peu apaisé.

\- « Bien, d'abord sait tu comment tu es arrivé ici ? Si tu ne sais pas, demande à ton chaton d'accord ? »

\- « _Tu es apparus comme ça d'un coup_ »

\- « Je...je ne sais pas … Monsieur. Lune...Lune dit que je suis arrivé...d'un coup »

Il chercha du regard le professeur. Voyant ce regard, Severus sourit tendrement et vient s'asseoir à côté du garçon.

\- « Comme ça dis-tu...étrange. Mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai lancé la procédure pour voir si quelqu'un te réclamais mais non personne, je suis désolé »

Harry baissa la tête, personne ne se souciait de lui. Mais au fond de lui cela ne l'étonna pas vraiment.

\- « Un jeune sorcier ne peut pas rester sans tuteur, je me serais bien proposé mais Severus l'a fait avant et il me semble que c'est la personne la mieux appropriée pour s'occuper de toi, seulement si tu le veux »

\- « O... oui »

\- « Bien, une dernière petit chose. Lorsque tu auras bien récupéré tu pourras intégrer Poudlard en tant qu'élève. Vu que tu n'as pas de nom de famille tu prendras celui de ton tuteur mais tu n'es pas obligé »

\- « _Harry Snape, cela te vas bien_ »

\- « O...oui monsieur ».

\- « Bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour les papiers Severus je vais les faire »

\- « Merci Tom »

Le directeur parti et Harry regarda son tuteur une question lui brûlait les lèvres mais il n'osa pas.

\- « _Demandes lui Harry, sinon tu n'auras pas la réponse_ »

Harry hésita, il ne savait pas si il pouvait poser cette question. Voyant son hésitation Severus décida de l'aider. Harry était si timide et si discret.

\- « Tu veux me demander quelque chose ? Tu peux, tu sais »

\- « Vous...vous allez vous...occuper de moi ? »

\- « Bien sûr Harry, je vais prendre soin de toi. Quand tu seras en forme on ira sur le chemin de traverse pour ta baguette, des vêtements et d'autres choses mais en attendant je vais demander à Lucius. C'est le père de mon filleule et mon meilleur ami. Il a un fils de ton âge, Draco, je pense que vous deviendrez de bon ami »

\- « Oh...euh...ce n'est pas la peine » dit pensivement Harry.

\- « Bien sûr que si et à quoi penses-tu ? Tu as des impressions ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais »

\- « Euh... au...au fond de moi cela m'étonne pas que...que personne ne me cherche et...et je crois...je crois que personne n'as jamais été gentil avec moi »

\- « Tu sais Harry je ne vais pas te mentir. Au vu de tes blessures et de taille, tu as été maltraité, battu et ce depuis plusieurs années. Les personnes avec qui tu étais ont dû te faire ça. Mais ici ça ne sera pas le cas, je prendrais soin de toi »

\- « Merci »

\- « Mais de rien, allez repose toi, je vais envoyer un mot à Lucius, tu le verras samedi il vient rendre visite à son fils et à moi aussi. Il est très sympathique contrairement à sa femme, mais elle tu ne l'as verras pas »

Severus écrivit le mot en demandant quelques anciens vêtements de Draco lorsqu'il avait 8-9 ans, il voulait lui en acheter lui-même. Harry était vraiment petit et maigre.

Une heure plus tard un elfe de la famille Malfoy apparu

\- « Bonjour Monsieur Snape, Maître Lucius a demandé à Liz d'apporter les vêtements du jeune maître Draco. Maître Lucius dit que Maître Lucius viendra vous voir samedi pour rencontrer monsieur Harry »

\- « Merci Liz tu peux repartir et dis à Lucius que je le verrai samedi »

L'elfe reparti. Severus annonça qu'il allait travailler un peu dans son labo. Il proposa à Harry de venir ce que ce dernier accepta avec joie. Snape préparait une potion, il coupait, pesait les différents ingrédients. Harry aima beaucoup ça, il trouva ça fascinant. Le professeur lui promit qu'il pourrait l'aider quand il ira mieux et Harry en fut vraiment content. Lorsque l'heure du dîner arriva, le professeur arrêta sa potion et appela son elfe qui apporta le dîner. Le professeur servit son petit protégé puis lui-même avant de manger.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, le professeur alla mettre Harry au lit. Avant de le border il lui mit de la crème sur ses côtes pour diminuer la douleur et pour qu'elles se ressoudent plus vite. Il en voulait pas utiliser le pousse os car il ne fonctionnait pas très bien sur les côtes et que c'était douloureux. Il finit par le border, réanima le sortilège des étoiles et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Il retourna dans la chambre 30 minutes plus tard pour constater que son petit dormait bien avec le chaton dans ses bras.

Severus y avait réfléchi et le fait de devenir son tuteur était la première étape. En réalité il désirait l'adopter mais il voulait apprendre à se connaître d'abord et puis Harry devait le vouloir aussi.

* * *

Alors, cette fiction vous plais toujours?

Chapitre suivant : les Malfoy.

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Les Malfoy

Voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Les Malfoy.**

**Samedi.**

Severus avait aidé Harry à se laver et l'avait habillé. Harry allait mieux, ses côtes étaient encore un peu fragiles et il ne pouvait toujours pas lever les bras. Il avait repris des forces et lundi ils pourraient aller au chemin de travers. Severus n'avait pas cours l'après-midi.

Cette après-midi Lucius allait venir lui rendre visite. Et en effet vers 14 heures deux têtes blondes faisaient leur apparition alors que les deux autres lisaient tranquillement.

L: « Bonjour mon ami, comment vas-tu ? »

Lucius était un rayon de soleil, une personne enjouée contrairement à sa femme qui était froide et distante même envers son propre fils.

S: « Bien et toi ? Merci pour les vêtements »

L: « Mais de rien voyons, de toute manière Draco ne pouvait plus les mettre. Tu me le présentes ? »

S : « Bien sûr. Harry je te présente Lucius mon meilleur ami et Lucius je te présente Harry mon protégé »

L: « Enchanté Harry »

H: « Bonjour Monsieur...Ravi...ravi de faire votre connaissance »

L: « Appel moi Lucius et voici mon fils Draco »

D : « Bonjour Harry »

Draco ressemblait énormément à son père et était tout aussi enjoué que lui.

H : « Bon...bonjour »

Chacun pris place et le thé fut servi. Lucius connaissait l'histoire, le peu qu'il y avait à connaître, de Harry. Il savait qu'il était timide et discret. Le blond s'était fait une idée mais de le voir en vrai c'était autre chose. Il avait l'air si fragile avec sa petite stature. Il avait le même âge que son fils et pourtant il devait porter les vêtements de Draco lorsque ce dernier avait 8 ans. Mais il avait une jolie petite bouille d'ange avec son visage fin, ses yeux verts et ses longs cheveux noirs raides. Il était évident qu'il ferait craquer tout le monde.

Pendant que les adultes discutaient de choses et d'autres, Draco tenta de faire une approche. Son père lui avait raconté l'histoire, sauf le viole du garçon, et Draco en fut tout ému et avait envie de devenir ami avec Harry.

Draco parla beaucoup sans obtenir de réponse du petit brun. Mais Harry l'écoutait attentivement posant timidement des questions. Le blond lui parla de l'école, des maisons, des cours, du quidditch. Harry se détendit peu à peu et les garçons finirent par avoir une conversation presque normale malgré la timidité du brun.

Les adultes proposa aux garçons d'aller faire une petite ballade pas trop longue et pas trop loin dans le château. Avec hésitation Harry y alla mais en prenant son chaton avec lui. Les enfants n'allèrent pas loin mais Harry pu déjà découvrir les tableaux magiques, la salle commune de Serpentard et la vue sur le parc l'école. Après une bonne demi-heure de ballade, les garçons rentrèrent. Le brun se rassit dans le canapé et il s'endormit 30 minutes plus tard. Severus le porta et alla le coucher dans son lit, il le borda et lui embrassa le front sans oublier de mettre son alarme.

Lucius reparti vers 18h30 alors que Draco retournait auprès de ses amis. Harry se réveilla quelques minutes après le départ des deux Malfoy. Harry et Severus dînèrent ensembles et le professeur demanda ce qu'avait fait Harry avec Draco. Il lui raconta qu'il avait vu la salle commune de Serpentard sans trop en parler. En revanche il parla beaucoup du parc. Le potioniste lui promit qu'ils iraient faire une ballade demain après-midi et puis comme ça Lune pourrait aller voir ses camarades.

Comme promis le lendemain Harry était assez en forme et il put donc aller faire une ballade avec son tuteur. Le petit brun laissa partir son chaton qui s'était retransformé en licorne.

\- « Tu vas revenir ? »

\- « _Oui Harry, ne t'inquiète pas et profite de ta ballade avec ton tuteur_ »

Harry le laissa partir et il se balada dans les jardins de l'école avec Severus. Il apprécia vraiment cette ballade. Le ciel était bleu, une légère brise faisait bouger les feuilles, les fleurs étaient magnifiques comme les arbres.

Ce jardin était vraiment beau, il aimait beaucoup cet endroit.

Ils finirent leur petit tour devant le lac.

\- « Les étudiants viennent nager l'été »

\- « Je...je ne sais pas nager... »

\- « Je t'apprendrais Harry, tiens regarde Lune revient »

\- « Lune est revenu »

Harry alla le chercher et lui fit un câlin.

\- « _Je te l'ai promis Harry_ »

Alors que Severus et Harry rentrèrent, l'équipe de quiddicht de serpentard se dirigeait vers le terrain. L'enfant les regarda alors qu'un grand garçon brun s'approcha d'eux. Inconsciemment Harry se cacha derrière Severus. L'élève sourit doucement et salua son professeur et directeur de maison.

\- « Harry je te présente monsieur Rafael Nott qui a un petit frère de ton âge Théodore. Monsieur Nott est le capitaine de l'équipe de quiddicht. Monsieur Nott voici Harry dont je suis le tuteur. Je vous prierez de faire passer le mot »

\- « Bien sûr professeur mais Draco nous l'a déjà dit. Bonjour Harry, connais-tu le quiddicht ? »

Le petit brun secoua la tête en restant « caché » derrière Severus.

\- « Si tu te sens assez en forme Harry on peut aller voir un peu l'entraînement des serpentards »

Harry hocha la tête et il suivit son tuteur jusqu'au terrain de quiddicht. Là ils s'assirent dans les gradins et ils regardèrent l'entraînement de l'équipe. Au bout de trente minutes Harry somnolait et Severus décida de rentrer en le portant. Il rentra et le coucha dans son lit. Le petit se réveilla vers 18h en ayant mal à ses côtes et son tuteur arriva quelques minutes plus tard dans sa chambre. Severus vit la mine douloureuse de son petit protégé.

\- « Tu as encore mal aux côtes Harry ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Je vais regarder ».

Severus regarda et remis du baume sur le torse de Harry et lui donna une potion anti-douleur. Pendant qu'il y était, il vérifia l'état général du garçon. Et il constata avec plaisir que le garçon n'avait plus de séquelles excepté ses côtes.

Ils passèrent un peu de temps dans le salon avant de manger le repas du soir. Ils discutèrent, enfin Severus parlait de potion sous l'oreille attentive du petit brun. Il avait même posé des questions et pas des questions stupides mais plutôt pertinentes pour un garçon qui n'avait jamais fait de magie.

Tim apporta le repas et le duo mangea. Après avoir digéré, Severus alla coucher Harry dans son lit. Il lui lit une histoire et cela faisait extrêmement bizarre au brun. Mais il était vraiment content et il apprécia l'histoire à sa juste valeur. Le professeur fini par le border et lui embrasser le front. Il finit par s'endormir comme une masse. Il avait passé une excellente journée mais le meilleur était l'histoire que Severus lui avait raconté.

* * *

Alors ?

Chapitre suivant : le chemin de traverse.


	6. Le chemin de traverse

Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!

* * *

**Chapitre 4. Chemin de travers.**

Harry était réveillé lorsque Severus entra dans la chambre. Une petite routine commençait à s'installer. Le professeur l'aida à se laver et ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Avant de partir l'adulte s'assura que l'enfant était bien installé dans le canapé et avait de quoi s'occuper.

\- « Reposes toi bien ce matin car cette après-midi on sort d'accord »

Le petit hocha la tête et Severus parti dispenser ses cours aux élèves. Harry resta sagement assis dans le canapé à lire un livre sur les ingrédients les plus souvent utilisés dans l'art des potions. Ce livre expliquait les propriétés de l'ingrédient et comment le préparer.

Severus revient pour midi et il trouva son petit bien concentré dans le livre qu'il lui avait donné plus tôt ce matin. Ils mangèrent ensemble et digèrent avant d'aller au chemin de travers.

\- « On va y aller mais Lune va devoir rester là, ce n'est pas un endroit pour lui. Il pourra aller dans la forêt et nous le récupérerons lorsque nous reviendrons »

\- « Tu vas revenir ? »

\- « _Bien sûr Harry, ne t'inquiète pas et passe une bonne après-midi avec Severus _»

\- « D'accord »

\- « Pour y aller on va devoir transplaner, tu n'as rien à faire sauf à me tenir »

Le petit brun hocha la tête et suivit son tuteur jusqu'à la zone de transplanage. Sur le chemin ils laissèrent Lune rejoindre la forêt.

Le professeur porta Harry et se dernier fut extrêmement surpris.

\- « Tiens moi bien d'accord et surtout ne me lâche pas ».

Harry agrippa alors la robe noire de son tuteur et ferma fort les yeux. Il senti une sensation extrêmement bizarre et pas agréable du tout. Mais au bout de quelques secondes tout s'arrêta et il entendit beaucoup de bruit.

Le chemin de traverse était toujours très animé et il y avait toujours beaucoup de gens et de boutiques.

Severus caressa doucement le dos du garçon, le premier transplanage était toujours très surprenant.

\- « Harry, nous sommes arrivés tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

L'enfant ouvrir doucement les yeux et il découvrit une longue rue plus ou moins droite avec beaucoup de magasins et beaucoup de gens. Il trouva ça magique mais les tous ces gens lui faisait peur.

Snape posa le petit sur le sol et lui pris la main. De son autre main Harry agrippa la robe de son tuteur.

\- « Nous allons d'abord aller cher Madame Guipure pour les vêtements »

Harry hocha la tête et suivit son tuteur en restant bien collé à lui. Ils entrèrent dans une boutique où une femme grassouillette les accueilli.

\- « Bienvenu chez madame Guipure, ici tout est de qualité. Oh Monsieur Snape que puis-je pour vous ? »

\- «J'aimerais une garde-robe pour ce jeune homme...Harry ? »

Le petit brun s'était caché derrière son tuteur et s'accrochait à sa robe. Il sourit tendrement face à ce comportement.

\- « Désolé il est très timide et je pense qu'il ne se laissera pas touché »

\- « Oh bien on va voir ce qu'on peut faire, depuis le temps j'ai l'œil »

\- « Montre-toi un peu Harry pour savoir la taille de tes vêtements ».

Harry sorti timidement de sa cachette mais toujours en restant accroché à la robe de son tuteur.

\- « Oh ! Qu'il est adorable ce petit ! Voyons voyons... » Elle regarda attentivement Harry pour trouver la bonne taille de ce jeune homme « Bien et que faut-il précisément Monsieur Snape ? »

\- « Une garde-robe complète, des vêtements de jeux, deux tenues de cérémonies, des vêtements de tous les jours, des pyjamas, des sous-vêtements, des chaussettes et un maillot de bain »

\- « Et pour les couleurs ? »

\- « Vert, bleu, argent »

\- « D'accord je vais faire ça de suite alors Monsieur Snape. Oh et quelle initiale je mets sur les boutons des robes de cérémonie ? »

\- « H.S pour Harry Snape »

\- « Votre fils je ne savais pas... »

\- « Je suis son tuteur mais c'est tout comme, vous pouvez faire livrer ça à Poudlard ? »

\- « Bien sûr Monsieur Snape »

\- « On y va Harry »

Le professeur prit la main du petit et sorti du magasin.

\- « Maintenant le magasin de chaussure »

Harry le suivit dans le magasin suivant. Un vendeur se présenta à lui.

\- « Bonjour monsieur que puis-je pour vous ? »

\- « Je voudrais une paire de tennis et une paire de chaussure de ville pour Harry, désolé il est très timide ».

En effet le petit s'était encore caché derrière Severus.

\- « Vous connaissez sa pointure ? »

\- « 34 »

\- « Petit pied donc, je vais vous chercher quelques modèles »

Le vendeur parti dans le magasin pour sélectionner quelques modèles pour le garçon qu'il n'avait même pas vu. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec plusieurs modèles de chaussures de ville et tennis.

\- « Il faut s'asseoir Harry pour essayer les chaussures »

Severus conduit le petit brun sur un petit fauteuil et le fit asseoir. Harry le tenait toujours d'une main.

\- « Je vais m'en occuper »

\- « D'accord appelez-moi si vous avez besoin et votre fils et vraiment adorable »

\- « Merci »

Le professeur aida Harry à enfiler les différentes chaussures et il l'obligea à choisir. Le petit brun choisi donc des chaussures de ville noir classique et une paire de tennis montant (style converse) en gris foncé.

\- « Pouvez-vous les envoyés à Poudlard ? »

\- « Oui pas de problème »

Ils sortirent du magasin et direction Ollivander pour la baguette. Une fois encore Harry se cacha derrière Severus. Le vieux sorcier tenta de voir cet enfant mais n'y parvient pas. Le professeur expliqua rapidement la personnalité de Harry. Ollivander s'éclipsa et alla chercher une baguette. Sous la demande du professeur de potion un petit garçon sorti de sa cachette et pris la baguette dans les mains mais il ne se passa rien.

\- « Hum...pas de réaction face au dragon... »

Il reparti et revient avec une nouvelle baguette. Harry la pris mais là encore rien du tout.

\- « Sombral non plus...bon... »

Ollivander revient avec une baguette d'un bois de sorbier (idéal pour les sortilèges de défense et de protection, convient aux sorciers à l'esprit clair et au cœur pur) et dont le cœur est du crin de licorne (très fidèle, peu puissant mais rarement sujet à des blocages ou à des fluctuations). C'était une baguette qui trouvait rarement de propriétaire du fait de sa pureté et de sa simplicité. Harry la pris en main et il senti une douce chaleur se répandre en lui.

\- « Trouvé, bois de sorbier et crin de licorne, elle sera ta fidèle amie jeune Harry »

Severus sourit doucement, Harry pouvait communiquer avec une licorne alors il était certain que la magie de Harry allait résonner avec du crin de licorne.

Le professeur de potion montra à Harry comment ranger sa baguette dans sa cape. Ce dernier vit bien que Harry était fatigué alors il le porta pour aller au dernier magasin, un magasin pour enfant avec des jeux, jouets et livres. Arrivé au magasin Severus posa son adorable charge et ils firent les rayons. Il prit deux ours en peluche classique, des livres sur des histoires sorcières et quelques jeux et enfin quelques paquets de chocogrenouille. Il les fit envoyer à Poudlard comme le reste des affaires.

Pour rentrer il porta un petit Harry somnolant avant de transplaner et de récupérer Lune. Il rentra dans ses appartements et coucha le petit dans son lit. Toutes les affaires étaient déjà arrivées et il les rangea dans la chambre du petit brun sans que ce dernier ne se réveille.

* * *

Ça vous a plus ?

Chapitre suivant : l'enfant oublié.


	7. L'enfant oublié

Voilà le chapitre suivant où vous allez avoir un début d'explication. Le reste d'explication sera pour le chapitre 13.

MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5. L'enfant oublié.**

Le directeur su que son professeur était rentré de sa sortie et il alla donc le voir pour une petite discussion. Il frappa aux appartements du professeur de potion et fut inviter à entrer.

\- « La journée c'est bien passé ? »

\- « Oui même si Harry est vraiment timide »

\- « Bien, tu m'avais posé une question il y a quelque temps »

\- « Oui, pourquoi n'a-t' il pas reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard ? »

\- « J'ai vérifié et je ne l'ai pas sur mes registres. Tous les élèves qui devaient entrer à l'école sont présents même ceux pour l'année prochaine »

\- « C'est impossible...C'est bien un sorcier pourtant... »

\- « Oui c'est bien un sorcier et j'ai un début d'explication »

\- « Je vous écoute Tom »

\- « Tu sais que lorsqu'un enfant sorcier née il est inscrit sur le registre d'état sorcier et qu'ensuite une nouvelle déclaration est faite pour savoir quelle école l'enfant intégrera »

\- « Oui je le sais donc normalement il devrait être inscrit quelque part »

\- « Non, j'ai envoyé des lettres aux différentes écoles et aucuns élèves ne manquent à l'appel »

\- « Donc la deuxième inscription n'a pas eu lieu... »

\- « Non donc je suppose que ses parents biologiques sont décédés avant la deuxième inscriptions de leur enfant et qu'ensuite il a été confié à des moldus »

\- « Pourquoi des moldus justement ? »

\- « Peut-être était-ce la seule famille du garçon »

\- « Aujourd'hui c'est moi sa famille »

\- « Je le sais bien et tu t'en sorts vraiment bien. Je pense que les services du ministère n'ont pas communiqué entre eux »

\- « Certes mais là il est complètement oublié, le ministère ne peut pas oublier un enfant sorcier il aurait dû être repéré »

\- « Il était sûrement trop faible pour faire de la magie instinctive ou alors inconsciemment il a fait ses réserves pour autre chose »

\- « Oui comme s'effacer la mémoire »

\- « Je vais lancer des demandes de recherche mais cela va prendre du temps, plusieurs mois »

\- « De tout manière il est avec moi mais je veux quand même savoir le dernier mot de cette affaire et puis Harry à le droit de connaître l'identité de ses parents biologiques »

\- « Bien, Harry a trouvé sa baguette ? »

\- « Oui bois de sorbier et crin de licorne »

\- « Et sa timidité ? »

\- « Extrême, il est resté caché derrière moi et les vendeurs ont tous dit qu'il était adorable »

\- « C'est vrai qu'il a une petite bouille d'ange et il est dur de résister. D'ailleurs où est-il ? »

\- « Il se réveille, je vais le chercher ».

Le directeur attendit dans le salon pendant que le professeur alla chercher Harry. C'est un petit garçon encore un peu endormi avec un chaton dans les bras qui entra dans le salon. Vraiment adorable pensa le directeur.

\- « Bonjour jeune Harry »

Le petit brun s'accrocha doucement à la robe de son tuteur.

\- « Bon...Bonjour monsieur le directeur... »

\- « Tim ! Apporte-nous du thé et une tasse de chocolat s'il te plais »

\- « Oui monsieur Tim va chercher »

\- « Tiens Harry, c'est une chocogrenouille. Dedans il y a un chocolat en forme de grenouille et une carte d'un sorcier célèbre »

\- « Merci, vous y êtes aussi ? »

\- « Moi non mais sûrement le directeur, allez ouvre »

Harry ouvrit la petite boite et regarda la carte.

\- « C'est Salazar Serpentard, qui est-ce ? »

Le directeur laissa Severus lui raconter l'histoire de Poudlard. Le directeur de l'école pris congé et laissa le duo à sa soirée.  
Après l'avoir bordé, Severus raconta une histoire à Harry et ce dernier s'endormit paisiblement avec ses ours en peluche et son chaton.

* * *

Voilà !

Chapitre suivant : les premiers amis.


	8. Les premiers amis

Voilà le chapitre suivant.

En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6. Les premiers amis.**

Aujourd'hui c'était mercredi après-midi et Severus n'avait pas cours tout comme les premières années de l'école. Le professeur en avait profité pour intégrer un peu Harry à Poudlard. Ils attendaient donc Draco et Théodore. Il avait choisi Draco car Harry l'avait déjà rencontré et que cela s'était plutôt bien passé. Le petit blond était très amis avec le jeune Nott et il savait que c'était un garçon adorable tout comme Draco. Harry ne serait donc pas trop perturbé.

Harry était vraiment stressé alors le professeur se décida à rester avec eux. Il était en train de corriger des devoirs lorsque deux petits coups furent portés à la planche de bois. Le professeur se leva et alla ouvrir pour accueillir les deux jeunes hommes.

\- « Bonjour les garçons, entrez et mettez-vous à l'aise »

Harry reconnu facilement Draco mais il y avait un autre garçon avec lui. Il était brun de la même taille que Draco avec des cheveux courts bruns. Harry le trouva gentil et puis il était assez souriant ce garçon.

D : « Bonjour Harry, je te présente Théodore »

T : « Bonjour Harry, appel moi Théo si tu veux »

H : « Bon...Bonjour Draco, Théo.. »

D : « On fait une partie d'échec ? »

T : « Oui ça me tente bien »

H : « Je...je sais pas jouer... »

D : « Je vais me mettre avec toi pour t'apprendre les règles »

H : « D'accord merci »

Théodore mis en place le jeu d'échec mais version classique et non sorcier, cela aurait effrayé le jeune Harry. Déjà qu'il était très timide il ne fallait pas en rajouter.

Le blond lui expliqua rapidement les règles du jeu pour que Harry puisse jouer et suivre.

Pendant les premières parties Harry observait plus qu'autre chose en se joignant peu à peu à la discussion entre les deux amis. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et Harry était assez curieux et posait des questions sur tout ce qui ne savait pas.

Au bout de quelques parties Harry pu jouer seul mais si sa technique n'était pas très aboutie. Mais par un coup de chance il réussit à gagner contre Théo.

Severus jetait des coups d'œil aux garçons et fut ravi de constater que Harry était de plus en plus détendu et participait quasiment normalement à la conversation. Voyant que le trio s'entendait bien :

\- « Draco, Théo vous voulez bien faire visiter le château à Harry ?»

T : « Bien sûr, viens Harry, on rejouera plus tard »

H : « Ha...mais... »

S : « Viens me voir Harry »

Harry se leva et alla devant son tuteur, tuteur qui sorti un petit collier de son tiroir. Il le mit autour du cou du garçon. Sur le pendentif en forme de serpent Severus avait placé une alerte et si il arrivait quelque chose il le saurait instantanément. De plus il avait mis un sort de localisation dessus pour le trouver en quelques secondes.

S : « Avec ça je saurais si il t'arrive quelque chose et je pourrais venir te chercher. Et puis il y a Lune qui te protégera. Et maintenant Draco et Théodore sont tes amis, ils prendront soin de toi »

H : « D'accord...euh...à tout à l'heure ? »

S : « Oui à tout à l'heure Harry, revenez pour le goûter »

Harry pris son chaton et suivit ses deux nouveaux amis. Les couloirs étaient vides car les premières années n'avaient pas cours le mercredi après-midi alors que les autres années oui. D'abord ils allèrent voir la grande salle qui était vide à cette heure. Draco lui expliqua l'histoire des points des maisons. Lorsqu'il y avait des manquements au règlement les professeurs pouvaient enlever des points. Mais ils pouvaient en accorder si les élèves avaient fait du bon travail. Poufsouffle était le premier suivit de près par Serpentard, ensuite venait Serdaigle et pour finir Gryffondor.

Ensuite ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque. Harry en fut tout ébloui par tant de livres. Il y en avait du sol au plafond. Certains volaient dans la pièce pour qu'ils se rangent à leur place ou alors allaient vers la bibliothécaire qu'était Madame Pince. Le jeune Harry s'intéressa surtout au rayon potion et fut agréablement surpris de voir tous pleins de livres traitant le sujet. Il allait pouvoir lire et apprendre beaucoup sur cette discipline.

En chemin ils rencontrèrent la Dame Grise. Théodore lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait du fantôme de la maison Serdaigle. Harry la trouva jolie mais seule et triste. Harry appris que chaque maison avait son fantôme. Gryffondor avait Sir Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, celui de Pousouffle était le Moine Gras et celui de Serpentard le Baron Sanglant.

Depuis l'arrivée de Jedusor comme directeur, le château s'était vu aménagé de nouvelle salle de détente qui prenait la forme de grand salon chaleureux où les élèves des différentes maisons pouvaient se parler et jouer entre eux. Les deux Serpentards montrèrent à Harry leur salon préféré, le salon bleu. Il était dans des teintes bleues douces avec des canapés et fauteuils moelleux avec des tables basses. Au fond il y avait une grande armoire avec des jeux de sociétés différents chaque fois en version sorcier ou en version classique. L'ambiance était vraiment chaleureuse grâce au tapis, coussins, plaides et plusieurs cheminées.

Lorsque 16h00 sonna les garçons retournèrent aux appartements du professeur de potion pour le goûter. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent tout était déjà sur la table. La discussion se faisait rare mais Severus savait que le brun allait lui parler lorsque les deux garçons seraient partis.

Lorsque les deux Serpentards furent sur le point de partir,

H : « Vous reviendrez ? »

D : « Bien sûr et si le professeur le veut on ira dans le salon bleu »

H : « Ça serait bien »

T : « On pourra y aller demain ? »

S : « Si Harry le veut je suis d'accord, venez le chercher demain seulement quand vous aurez fini vos devoirs ».

T : « Merci Monsieur, a demain Harry »

H : « A demain Théo »

D : « A demain Harry »

H : « A demain Draco ».

Lorsque les deux garçons furent partis, Snape et Harry allèrent sur le canapé pour que celui-ci lui raconte sa journée et c'est que qu'il fit avec joie et enthousiasme.

-«Qu'est-ce que tu as préféré ? »

-« Dans la bibliothèque il y avait pleins de livres et beaucoup sur les potions, je pourrai en lire ? »

-« Bien sûr, il suffit de les emprunter. Ensuite tu les lis et tu les rends à la bibliothèque. Tu as aimé autre chose ? »

-« Le salon bleu est très beau, je pourrai vraiment y aller ? »

-« Oui si tu le veux Harry »

-« Merci »

Harry fini de raconter le reste de sa journée à son tuteur qui écouta attentivement.

* * *

Il vous a plus ?

Chapitre suivant : Magie accidentelle.

Je le publierai la semaine prochaine.


	9. Magie accidentelle

Merci de toutes vos reviews ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fiction et m'encourage à continuer. Merci à vous !

Voilà le chapitre suivant.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 7. Magie accidentelle.**

Le lendemain après le goûter Harry attendait ses nouveaux amis pour aller passer un peu de temps dans le salon bleu.

\- « Tu veux toujours y aller Harry ? »

\- « Oui mais...mais je peux prendre Lune ? »

\- « Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'y aller avec toi, demandes lui »

\- « _Je viendrais avec toi Harry _»

\- « Merci Lune »

Le professeur entendit deux coups portés à sa porte.

\- « Harry tes amis sont arrivés, va leur ouvrir »

Harry se leva et alla ouvrir la porte timidement sur ses deux amis.

H : « Bon...bonjour »

T : « Bonjour Harry, tu viens toujours avec nous au salon bleu ? »

D : « Avec ton chaton je suppose ? »

H : « Oui »

S : « Vous me le ramenez pour 18h30 »

D : « Oui Monsieur »

S : « A tout à l'heure Harry, amuses toi bien »

H : « A tout à l'heure Severus »

Les trois garçons se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le salon bleu s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour saluer les portraits.

Ils arrivèrent au salon et s'installèrent dans un canapé moelleux avec plein de coussins. Harry était assez à l'aise avec les deux serpentards mais il regardait tout autour de lui un peu effrayé. Il oublia un peu le reste lorsque le serpentard blond ramena un jeu d'échec classique. Ils jouèrent chacun leur tour. Le jeu de Harry s'améliora au fur et à mesure et il finit par devenir un adversaire acceptable remportant quelques parties.

Le petit brun n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de ce qui l'entourait car Lune y veillait.

Harry s'amusait tranquillement avec ses deux nouveaux amis.

En plus de l'ambiance, les salons étaient prisés car des confiseries et des tasses de chocolat apparaissaient assez fréquemment. Le petit brun se retrouva donc avec une tasse de chocolat chaud qu'il apprécia beaucoup. Théodore lui expliqua les différentes confiseries mais Harry se contenta des bonbons classiques.

En quelques mots la fin d'après-midi se passa bien, pour le moment.

Un peu avant 18h Ronald Weasley arriva dans le salon bleu accompagné de quelques gryffondors. Ronald était bien différent de ses frères qui eux étaient vraiment des personnes digne de confiance et d'amitié. Mais le petit Ron avait, semble-t-il, soif de pouvoir et de notoriété. C'est donc bien évidement qu'il avait fait de Draco Malfoy son ennemie puisque sa famille était l'une des plus puissantes. Et puis Ron était jaloux de lui, il était beau, lumineux et avait réussi à être ami avec le fils de Snape. Mais il n'allait pas laisser tomber, il allait tenter un rapprochement.

R : « Salut, je peux m'asseoir ? »

Draco savait qu'il fallait se méfier de Ronald mais il ne pouvait pas faire une scène ici devant Harry.

D : « Si tu veux Ronald »

Le blond lui montra un fauteuil mais le roux s'assit sur le petit canapé à côté de Harry. Le dit Harry ne fut pas à l'aise du tout à côté de ce garçon qui avait l'air bruyant et encombrant. Harry serra Lune contre lui pour se rassurer.

R : « Je me présente je suis Ronald Weasley, première année à Gryffondor et toi ? »

Harry fut incapable de parler et se recula le plus possible de ce garçon roux.

Le roux était un peu agacé, le brun ne lui répondait pas et en plus il se reculait. C'était quoi son problème ?

T : « Je crois qu'il ne veut pas te parler Ronald, laisse le tranquille »

R : « Je ne t'ai pas causé Nott, soit gentil et ferme là »

Harry commença doucement à trembler de peur face à ce garçon. Lune sembla le sentir car il miaula doucement. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose en forme de chaton, seulement rassurer le petit Harry.

Le roux se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à frôler le jeune Harry et ce dernier ne pouvait plus se reculer. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. Il avait envie de partir, il avait envie que le garçon roux parte, qu'il soit loin de lui.

R : « Il est mignon ton chaton, comment il s'appelle ? »

Le roux déplaça sa main pour aller le caresser.

Tout se passa au ralenti pour Harry. Il ne voyait que cette main se diriger vers lui et là il prit vraiment peur. Il ferma violemment les yeux et pensa très fort qu'il voulait que le roux parte loin de lui.

Tout de passa vraiment vite. La magie de Harry crépita autour de lui et envoya le roux voler au loin. Dans son coin Harry tremblait et pleurait en serrant doucement son chaton. Le roux avait volé au loin et se relevait doucement. Ce gamin...Ronald était vraiment vraiment en colère.

\- « _Harry, Harry calme toi, tu ne risques rien, calme toi Harry _»

Les paroles de Lune ne semblaient pas faire vraiment effet.

Dans son bureau Severus corrigeait tranquillement des copies lorsqu'une alarme retenti dans son bureau et cette alarme provenait du pendentif de Harry et il était dans le salon bleu. Il ne perdit pas de temps et s'y dirigea rapidement.

Le salon était un vrai bazar. Ronald Weasley était à terre alors que Harry était recroquevillé dans un coin du canapé, Théo et Draco essayant de le rassurer sans résultat. Le professeur ne prêta attention au roux à terre et se dirigea vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils.

\- « Harry ? Harry c'est Severus, viens là »

Le professeur de potion tendit les bras vers Harry et le petit brun vient s'y loger toujours en pleurant.

\- « C'est fini, calme toi. Que s'est-il passé? »

R : « Il m'a attaqué ! »

D : « Ronald s'est incrusté et il a fait peur à Harry puis il a volé »

T : « On dirait de la magie accidentelle professeur. Ronald lui a fait peur »

R : « Eh ! Il m'a attaqué tout le monde a vu ! »

Un élève de pousouffle se leva. « Il avait peur, ça se voyait, il tremblait et tu as voulu le toucher »

\- « Monsieur Weasley, vous avez touché mon fils ?! »

R : « Non ! Je voulais caresser le chat ! Et puis il est pas bien élevé votre « fils ». Il ne m'a même pas parlé alors que je voulais juste être son ami ! »

\- « On m'a parlé de vous Monsieur Weasley, bien différent de vos frères. Je vous conseillerais fortement de ne plus approcher mon fils ni même de lui parler, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le roux hocha la tête incapable de faire autre chose.

Le professeur de potion parti dans un tourbillon de cape avec son précieux fardeau dans les bras. Le petit pleurait encore mais beaucoup moins. Ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Snape, il irait voir le directeur plus tard. Il s'assit sans lâcher Harry et le berça doucement.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait peur comme ça Harry ? »

\- « Le gar...garçon...j'ai cru...j'ai cru qu'il allait me ….me faire mal »

\- « Et que as-tu pensé ? »

\- « Qu'il par...partes loin...loin de moi... »

\- « D'accord, allez calme toi, il ne te ferra rien du tout je te le promets. Et puis tu vois je suis venu te chercher »

Le petit hocha la tête mais resta contre son tuteur en se laissant bercer calmement.

\- « Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait te faire du mal sinon Lune l'aurait senti et aurait agis n'est-ce pas ? »

Le chaton hocha la tête. Le garçon roux n'avait pas pour intention de lui faire du mal mais il avait mal agis et maintenant Lune s'en méfiait énormément.

Harry avait fait de la magie accidentelle et il allait devoir lui apprendre à la maîtriser. Le petit brun fini par s'endormir. Il s'apprêta à le coucher lorsque le directeur fit interruption dans les appartements du professeur.

\- « Severus on m'a rapporté un bien étrange événement »

\- « Ronald Weasley à fait peur à Harry et il a fait de la magie accidentelle. Il voulait que Ronald s'éloigne de lui »

\- « Un élève m'a parlé de « toucher » et Monsieur Weasley s'en défend. Si il s'avère que c'est le cas, il y aurait tentative d'agression sexuelle »

\- « Ronald ne voulait pas « toucher » Harry il voulait simplement caresser Lune qui était sur ses genoux. Si Monsieur Weasley avait tenté une telle chose il serait à sainte Mangouste ».

\- « Bien, tant mieux. Comment va-t-il ? »

\- « Il a eu peur et il a fini par s'endormir. J'allais le mettre au lit »

\- « Oh et ton fils ? »

\- « C'est comme ça que je le considère »

\- « Tu devrais lui en parler. Tu n'es que son tuteur et s'il s'avère qu'il a encore de la famille il y sera envoyé. Alors que si il devient ton fils par une adoption sorcière, il ne pourra pas être éloigné de toi même si il encore ses grands-parents »

\- « Je lui en parlerais demain matin et je ferai en fonction de ce qu'il choisit »

\- « Bien si il accepte le dossier sera envoyé demain et traité en urgence »

\- « Merci Tom »

\- « Bien, tiens-moi au courant, à demain »

\- « A demain Tom. ».

* * *

Chapitre suivant : Décision et première leçon de magie.

A lundi prochain pour le choix de Harry.


	10. Décision et première leçon de magie

Et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que le reste !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8. Décision et première leçon de magie.**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain il se sentait un peu faible et un peu cotonneux. Il câlina doucement Lune en ayant du mal à bien se réveiller.

Le professeur entra doucement dans la chambre pensant que Harry dormait encore mais non il était bel et bien réveillé. Snape s'assit sur le lit et aida le garçon à se relever.

\- « Bonjour Harry, bien dormit ?

Le petit brun hocha doucement la tête.

\- « Bien je dois te demander quelque chose. Tu as le droit de dire non d'accord ? Bien voilà je souhaiterais d'adopter, j'aimerais que tu devienne mon fils »

Harry le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

\- « Vous...Vous allez être mon … mon papa ? »

\- « Oui je serais ton papa et toi mon fils mais tu n'es pas obligé de dire oui Harry. Je te laisse le temps d'y réfléchir »

Il allait avoir un papa, un vrai papa pour lui. Severus commença à se lever doucement.

\- « Je...je veux »

Le cœur de Snape se gonfla de joie, de bonheur et d'espoir.

\- « Tu es sûr Harry ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Je suis vraiment très heureux, viens là mon fils »

Severus pris doucement son fils contre lui. Et le câlina longuement. Il allait être père et père d'un petit garçon vraiment merveilleux.

Le petit brun lui était complètement heureux. Son cœur cognait joyeusement dans sa poitrine. Aujourd'hui et pour toujours il allait avoir un papa. Il a toujours voulu avoir un papa et au fond de lui-même il sut qu'il n'avait jamais eu de père.

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure de câlin, le professeur envoya Harry à la douche et ils allèrent prendre le petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Snape laissa l'enfant, non son enfant, une petite demi-heure pour aller voir le directeur pour lui faire part de leur décision.

\- « Bonjour Severus, alors ? »

\- « Bonjour Tom, tu peux envoyer le dossier »

\- « Parfait et la date de naissance ? »

\- « Le jour où je l'ai trouvé, ça sera comme une deuxième naissance »

\- « D'accord, je note »

\- « Merci Tom »

\- « Tu recevras les papiers dans la semaine ».

\- « D'accord, je dois y aller Harry est seul »

\- « Bien je passerais sûrement ce soir pour voir comment il se porte »

\- « Bien, à tout à l'heure »

Le professeur de potion reparti dans ses quartiers et Harry était sagement assis dans le canapé en train de caresser son chaton.

\- « On va faire un peu de magie ce matin et cette après-midi, si tu veux, on fera des potions ensembles. Allez va chercher ta baguette »

Harry y alla et revient avec sa baguette dans la main.

\- « On va tenter quelques sorts de base. Fait confiance à ta baguette, elle est là pour toi d'accord ? Bien. Concentre-toi, on va tenter le lumos. Grâce à ce sort ta baguette fera de la lumière. Reproduit le geste et la formule »

Le professeur de potion lui montra lentement comment faire et il guida son fils pour effectuer ce sort. Harry y arriva du premier coup même si la lumière était très faible. Alors il recommença et au troisième essai le résultat était très bien pour une première année.

\- « Très bien Harry, tu t'en sors vraiment très bien. On va tenter le Alohomora. Ce sortilège permet d'ouvrir les portes. Comme tout à l'heure »

Le professeur ferma une porte à clé et exécuta le geste et la formule. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry. Il réussit au bout du troisième essai.

\- « Un dernier, un peu plus difficile et on arrête pour aujourd'hui. C'est le Wingardium leviosa,on tourne et on abaisse. Ce sort permet de faire voler les petits objets. On va s'entraîner sur ce livre »

Encore une fois Severus lui montra et Harry essaya. Il eut vraiment du mal et le professeur dut lui montrer une nouvelle fois. Mais au bout de quelques tentatives il réussit à faire léviter le livre.

\- « C'est vraiment très bien Harry, je suis fière de toi. Tu y arrives très bien. Tu peux aller ranger ta baguette si tu veux »

Harry alla la ranger. C'est vrai que c'était bien pratique mais il n'était pas à l'aise avec. Il ne se voyait pas faire comme Severus...non son papa c'est à dire l'avoir tout le temps sur lui.

\- « Cette après-midi on fera des potions, cela te dis ? »

\- « Oui … papa »

Sans prévenir Snape pris son fils dans les bras pour lui faire un câlin. Il était vraiment heureux que Harry l'appel papa et il lui faisait de lui-même. Le moment de tendresse entre le père et le fils fut interrompu par deux petits coups portés à sa « porte » d'entré (c'est plutôt un tableau).

Severus alla donc ouvrir et il se retrouva nez à nez avec Draco et Théodore.

\- « Qu'y a-t-il les garçons ? »

D : « On voulait savoir si Harry allait bien »

\- « Oui bien sûr entrez. Harry, Théodore et Draco sont venus te dire bonjour »

H : « Bonjour »

D et T : « Bonjour Harry »

D : « Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? »

H : « Oui et ...euh...et vous ? »

T : « Très bien. On finit à 16h aujourd'hui on peut venir jouer avec toi ? »

Harry regarda son père. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.

S : « Bien sûr mais vous resterez ici aujourd'hui »

D : « Merci professeur, à tout à l'heure Harry ».

Comme promis, après avoir pris le repas, Severus entraîna son fils dans son laboratoire de potion. Il le laissa regarder partout où il voulait.

\- « Alors on va préparer de l'essence de dictame. Elle n'est pas trop difficile »

\- « C'est pour soigner les bobos ? »

\- « Oui c'est exacte mais comment le sais-tu ? »

\- « C'était dans un livre »

\- « Tu es intelligent mon fils c'est bien. Je vais t'expliquer et toi tu vas la faire »

Le professeur de potion prépara tous les ingrédients dans l'ordre d'utilisation puis alluma le chaudron avant de trouver une chaise assez haute pour asseoir Harry.

Le professeur lui expliquait en détail pendant que Harry exécutait. Son fils y arrivait vraiment bien, il était doué et cela le rendait très fier.

Harry fini sa potion et il la regarda en se demandant si c'était bien ou non.

Le professeur regarda la potion de son fils.

\- « On va pouvoir la mettre en flacon. Je vais te montra et tu feras le reste tout seul »

Avec la quantité qu'il avait fait Harry pu remplir 5 petits flacons de potion.

\- « Ensuite moi j'en garde un et le reste c'est pour l'infirmerie. On va aller faire la livraison à l'infirmière d'accord ? »

Harry descendit de la chaise et alla chercher Lune. Décidément son fils était vraiment attaché à cette licorne. Le professeur pris la main libre du petit brun dans la sienne et direction l'infirmerie. Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction que certains escaliers bougeaient. Il en fut d'ailleurs un peu effrayé. Après un parcours de 5 bonnes minutes dans le château ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie qui était vide.

\- « Pompom je vous amène quelques flacons d'essence de dictame »

\- « Merci Severus. Tient mais qui avons-nous là ? »

Comme au chemin de traverse Harry se cacha derrière son père.

\- « C'est mon fils Harry. Harry je te présente Pompom notre infirmière »

\- « Un fils Severus ? Je ne savais pas, pourquoi l'avoir caché ? »

\- « Je l'ai adopté, Tom a envoyé les papiers ce matin. Cela va faire presque un mois qu'il est avec moi »

\- « En tout cas il est vraiment adorable. Mais vous vous ressemblez tout de même. Je crois que c'est cause des cheveux et de la couleur de peau. On croirait que c'est votre fils biologique. Quel âge à t-il ? »

\- « 11 ans. Et avant que vous ne criez il est apparu il y a un mois dans la forêt interdite et sa mémoire a été totalement effacé et il a été maltraité c'est certain »

\- « Vous vous en êtes bien occupé en tout cas. Ravie de d'avoir vu Harry »

Le petit brun fit un sourire timide à l'infirmerie avant de suivre son père pour retourner à leur appartement. Il espérait pouvoir faire encore un peu de potion avec son papa.

\- « Je dois encore faire des potions, tu peux rester dans le salon si tu veux »

\- « Je peux venir ? »

\- « Oui bien sûr mais laisse Lune dans le salon, en plus Tim lui a rapporté du lait il va être content »

\- « _Dis merci à ton papa de ma part Harry_ »

\- « Lune te dis merci papa »

Ils restèrent dans le labo de potion jusqu'à que les deux serpentards arriventt. Harry était encore un peu timide et Severus resta avec eux et en profita pour corriger ses copies. Les deux serpentards initièrent Harry au jeu de carte classique.

* * *

Ce chapitre vous a plus ?

Chapitre suivant : Un weekend chez les Malfoy.

A lundi prochain !


	11. Un weekend chez les Malfoy

117 reviews, 98 followers et 59 favorites ! Merci à vous !

Voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 9. Un weekend chez les Malfoy.**

Durant cette semaine Severus reçus les papiers qui officialisaient son statut de parent. Il était officiellement le père de Harry. Le professeur n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'envoyer une petite note à son ami pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Par la force des choses Lucius les avait invité à passer le weekend ensemble. Il avait réussi à obtenir une autorisation spéciale pour faire sortir Draco de Poudlard pour le weekend. Et puis Narcissa ne serait pas là donc ils seraient tranquilles.

Severus avait alors dû expliquer qu'ils allaient passer le vendredi soir, le samedi et le dimanche dans le manoir Malfoy. Et ils étaient maintenant près du départ. Harry était extrêmement stressé. Severus le connaissait par cœur. Harry était dans un coin du canapé replier sur lui-même sans même caresser Lune. Mais le professeur savait que son fils irait mieux lorsqu'il aurait découvert son nouvel environnement.

\- « Harry on va y aller, tu prends Lune avec toi ? Ça va bien se passer Harry »

Harry pris Lune sans pour autant regarder son père.

\- « Allez on y va »

Severus pris délicatement son fils dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la cheminé. Il prononça distinctement « manoir Malfoy » et les voilà partis. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la cheminé Harry était toujours prostré contre son père.

L : « Bonjour Severus, bonjour Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? »

S : « Ne te vexes pas mon ami, Harry est stressé et il doit nous faire une crise de timidité »

L : « C'est rien, ça ira mieux dans quelques minutes je pense »

S : « Oui lorsqu'il aura vu son environnement. Draco est arrivé ? »

L : « Non il arrivera pour le dîner, il voulait finir ses devoirs avant »

S « Narcissa ne sera pas là n'est-ce pas ? »

L : « Non aucune inquiétude. Elle est partie en « weekend nature ». J'attends qu'elle fasse le faux pas pour pouvoir me séparer d'elle car si je le fait avant elle prendra toute ma fortune ».

S : « Si tu nous faisais visiter, Harry se sentirait peut être un peu mieux »

L : « Bien sûr »

Le grand blond fit la visite. Harry relevant petit à petit la tête pour regarder où ils allaient passer les deux jours suivants. Le moins qu'il pouvait dire était que cette maison était vraiment grande. Lucius arriva finalement dans une chambre dans les tons bleus clairs.

L : « C'est ta chambre pour ce weekend Harry et celle de ton papa est juste en face si tu as besoin »

S : « Tu veux aller visiter ? »

Le petit brun secoua la tête et resserra sa prise sur les vêtements de son père. Cette maison était beaucoup grande et elle l'intimidait. Lui il préférait les petits appartements de Severus et sa petite chambre avec le ciel sur le plafond du lit.

L : « Allons boire un thé dans le salon »

Ils allèrent donc tous les trois dans le salon et s'assirent dans le canapé le petit brun sur ses genoux.

L : « Il ne te quitte plus. J'espère tout même que ça va aller »

S : « Il faut lui laisser du temps c'est la deuxième fois qui sort du château. La première était pour le chemin de traverse ».

L : « Je comprends mieux. Tu veux un chocolat chaud Harry ? »

Le petit brun hocha timidement la tête. Le blond appela son elfe de maison et celui-ci revient avec deux tasses de thé et une tasse de chocolat chaud. Harry bu doucement sa tasse laissant les adultes parler entre eux. Lorsque Draco arriva sous le coup de 19h00 Harry n'avait pas quitté les genoux de son père. Il les quitta enfin lorsque Draco entraîna Harry dans sa chambre.

L : « Redescendez pour 20h30 les garçons »

D : « Oui papa »

Harry découvrit donc la chambre verte de son ami. Ils s'amusèrent avec Lune avant de jouer de nouveau aux échecs. À 20h30 tapante les garçons descendirent pour aller dîner. Le professeur servit son fils et ils dînèrent tranquillement. Un repas animé par la conversation des adultes.

Lucius avait proposé aux enfants d'aller jouer un peu mais Harry, enfin Severus refusa en voyant la mine fatigué de son fils.

Severus emmena son fils dans la chambre qui serait la sienne pendant deux nuits. Le professeur le borda, lui raconta une histoire, lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de sortir et de rejoindre son ami pour un thé du soir.

Il finit par lui aussi aller se coucher mais quelque chose le tracassait et il ne savait pas quoi. Mais il avait sommeil alors il s'endormit rapidement. Dans la chambre d'en face Harry était anxieux. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ni même à fermer les yeux. Il faisait tout noir dans la chambre et son angoisse se transforma rapidement en peur. Lune tenta bien de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait.

Le professeur de potion se réveilla une heure plus tard. Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas et cela l'empêchait de dormir. Il se leva et décida d'aller faire un tour. Il passa par la chambre de son fils pour être sûr qu'il allait bien. À peine la porte ouverte qu'il senti l'angoisse et la peur de son fils. Son malaise venait de là. Il s'approcha doucement et fini par s'asseoir sur le lit faisant sursauter le petit occupant.

\- « Ce n'est que moi Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le petit brun fut soulagé et s'accrocha à son père.

\- « J'aime pas...J'ai peur ici... »

\- « De quoi as-tu peur mon ange ? »

\- « C'est qui ange ? »

\- « C'est toi bien sûr mais dis-moi qu'est ce qui te fait peur ? »

\- « Ici, il fait tout noir et...et c'est pas...comme dans le château »

\- « Je vois, allez fait un peu de place. Je vais dormir avec toi comme ça tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter mon ange ».

Harry se décala comme son père le lui avait demandé sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- « Allez viens là »

Severus pris son fils dans ses bras et le câlina.

\- « Endort toi mon ange. Tu ne risques rien »

Harry se blottit contre son père sans oublier Lune. Severus se retrouva donc avec son enfant accroché à son pyjama et le chaton sur lui. Severus sourit doucement et veilla sur son fils. Lorsqu'il fut sur que ce dernier dormait profondément il put lui-même s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin Severus se réveilla avec un Harry encore endormi. Son fils était vraiment adorable. Lucius entra sans faire de brun dans la chambre de son jeune invité et il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Ils entamèrent une conversation à voix basse.

L : « Je te cherchais. Comment se fait-il que tu sois là ? »

S : « Il n'a pas réussi à s'endormir seul. Ta maison lui fait peur »

L: « Ha...Mais bon vous avez dormi quand même ? »

S : « Oui, il dort encore »

Le blond contourna le lit pour voir le petit « Il est adorable et il dort bien profond j'ai l'impression »

S : « Oui je me lèverais après. Je ne veux pas qu'il se réveil seul »

L : « Bien, tu veux que je te fasse monter quelque chose ? »

S : « Non ça va merci »

L : « D'accord et avec ton cher directeur ça avance ? »

S : « De quoi tu parles ? »

L : « Voyons Severus je te connais par cœur »

S : « Pour l'instant je m'occupe de Harry »

L : « Bien sûr, sinon Draco veut profiter de la piscine cette après-midi, ça vous va ? »

S : « Harry ne sait pas nager »

L : « Il faudra faire attention alors. Je te laisse, Draco est réveillé »

S : « Bien, je vais réveiller Harry »

Quelques minutes plus tard le duo père – fils descendit. Severus posa son fils sur la table et lui servit son petit-déjeuner. Durant la matinée les garçons passèrent leur temps dans la bibliothèque.

Après avoir bien digéré le déjeuner ils se dirigèrent vers la piscine couverte et chauffée. Lucius et son fils était déjà dans la piscine lorsque Harry et Severus se montrèrent. Ils allèrent se changer. Le professeur entra le premier dans l'eau. Harry arriva 3 minutes plus tard tout timide et légèrement effrayé. Il ne savait pas nager et il y avait beaucoup d'eau.

\- « Viens Harry je vais te tenir »

Snape tandis les bras et attrapa son fils pour le mettre dans l'eau. L'enfant serra de toutes ses forces son père.

\- « Ca va mon ange ? »

\- « Uhm... »

\- « Je ne te lâche pas, détend toi un peu, ça va aller »

Harry essaya de se détendre doucement comme son père lui avait dit mais il avait peur de tomber dans toute cette eau. Finalement, après quelques temps, Harry fini par se détendre et jouer avec Draco et Lucius. Évidemment il ne lâcha pas son père. Au bout de deux heures de jeux Harry montra des signes de fatigue. Le professeur décida de sortir Harry de l'eau. Il le sécha et l'installa sur une chaise longue. Lune apparu et alla avec Harry. Severus et les deux blonds profitèrent encore un peu de la piscine. Lorsqu'ils sortirent Harry s'était endormi.

Le père habilla son fils et alla le coucher dans son lit.

Le lendemain après-midi ils sortirent pour aller se balader dans le parc et finir l'après-midi ils allèrent manger une bonne glace.

Au final le repas du soir fut léger et Severus alla de nouveau dormir avec son fils.

Pour la dernière journée Harry appris à monter à cheval. Le petit brun aima ces animaux car ils ressemblaient à Lune. Ils étaient tout aussi gentils. Et il s'en sortait bien.

\- « _Les chevaux sont nos cousins éloignés. C'est normal que tu te sentes à l'aise avec eux_ »

\- « Mais... Ils ne sont pas magiques ? »

\- « _Non ils ne sont pas magiques mais ce sont des animaux très fidèles et très aimants_ »

\- « Toi aussi tu m'aimes ? »

\- « _Bien sur Harry, tu es très précieux pour moi et je serais toujours avec toi _»

\- « Je ne veux pas que tu partes »

\- « _Je ne partirais pas, rassures toi_ »

La balade à cheval pris fin et Severus envoya Harry ranger ses affaires pour rentrer au château.

Le père interrogea son fils sur le weekend.

\- « Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ce weekend ? »

\- « La maison est trop grande, ça...ça me fait peur... »

\- « Et le reste ? »

\- « La glace c'était très bon et puis le cheval c'était super ! Lune a dit que je pourrai aller sur lui, je pourrai ? »

\- « Bien sûr que tu pourras. Tu sais j'ai une maison et je ne passe pas les vacances ici mais dans ma maison. Et il y a un grand terrain avec un petit bois, je suis certain que Lune y sera content. On ira y faire un tour le weekend prochain comme ça on pourra voir la décoration de ta chambre »

\- « Elle est comme la maison de Draco ? »

\- « Non, elle beaucoup plus petite mais c'est plus grand qu'ici. Je suis sûr que tu vas aimer »

Le petit brun hocha la tête. La maison de son papa ne sera pas la maison de Lucius, c'était la maison de son papa et ça serait forcément bien.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ?

A lundi prochain pour le chapitre suivant : Le cottage Snape-Prince.


	12. Le cottage Snape-Prince

Voilà le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10. Le cottage Snape-Prince.**

La semaine suivante, comme prévu, Severus emmena son fils dans sa maison. Elle se situait en Écosse dans un petit coin un peu perdu et assez près de la mer. Le professeur de potion adorait son cottage et il espérait que son fils aussi.

Ils y arrivèrent en transplanant et Harry découvrit le cadre de la maison de son père. Il y avait une maison et derrière une espèce de forêt. Harry entendait rien juste la mer et il apprécia ce calme.

\- « Papa, il y a la mer ? »

\- « Oui mon ange, elle est à 10 minutes à pieds. Tu aimes ? »

\- « C'est très beau, Lune veut allez visiter, il peut y aller ? »

\- « Bien sûr. Il y a un petit bois derrière la maison, ce n'est pas la forêt interdite mais c'est déjà ça »

Harry posa son chaton qui se transforma en licorne, sa forme originelle, et alla vers le petit bois.

\- « On va visiter la maison ? »

\- « Oui papa »

Severus pris son fils par la main et se dirigea vers sa maison. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tout était propre. Tim était venu tout remettre en ordre la veille.

L'entrée était ouverte sur une grande pièce. Harry y découvrit un salon chaleureux, une table à manger plus loin et une cuisine. Le tout était très lumineux grâce aux grandes vitres qui donnaient sur le jardin et le petit bois. Harry alla à la fenêtre pour mieux voir le jardin. Sur la gauche il y avait une terrasse avec un salon de jardin. Sur la droite il y avait un joli bosquet de rose. Au centre il y avait un grand arbre à l'ombre duquel se trouvait une balancelle. Derrière il y avait le petit bois que Harry trouva quand même grand.

\- « Oh ! Papa il y a Lune »

Severus arriva et constata que Lune entrait dans le bois.

\- « Il te plais le jardin ? »

\- « Il est très beau papa comme en bas »

\- « Viens on va continuer et si il n'est pas trop tard on ira voir la plage »

\- « J'ai jamais vu la plage »

\- « Je sais allez viens »

Severus entraina son fils pour finir la visite. Le professeur montra son laboratoire de potion au sous-sol. Ensuite l'étage. Harry y découvrit une grande bibliothèque et le bureau de son père. La salle de bain était grande enfin surtout la baignoire. Le petit brun paria qu'il pouvait y entrer avec Théo et Draco.

\- « Allez vient, on va voir ta chambre et on pourra la décorer un peu »

Harry suivit son père dans sa chambre. Il fut content de constater qu'elle était de même taille que celle qu'il avait au château. De par la fenêtre il voyait le jardin et il aima beaucoup. La chambre se composait de murs blancs, un lit à baldaquin, une armoire et un bureau.

\- « Alors dis-moi, quelles couleurs pour les murs ? »

\- « Uhm...bleu »

\- « Bleu comment ? »

\- « Comme le ciel et puis des étoiles aussi comme à l'école »

\- « Ferme les yeux mon ange »

Harry ferma docilement les yeux. Les murs de la chambre se colorèrent en bleu ciel, le plafond en un ciel étoilé. Le tapis se transforma en un épais tapis blanc en forme d'étoile. Quelques étoiles parsemaient les murs comme si elles étaient tombées du ciel. Severus fut assez fier de son travail.

\- « J'ai fini mon ange tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

Le petit brun ouvrit les yeux et découvrit sa chambre. Il resta sans voix. Elle était plus belle que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il leva les yeux au plafond et découvrit un ciel étoilé animé. Il adorait ça.

\- « Elle te plais ? »

\- « Elle est très belle, merci papa »

Harry sauta dans les bras de son père pour le remercier.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oui mon ange ? »

\- « On doit venir ici que pendant les vacances ? »

\- « Tu aimerais y venir plus souvent ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « On y viendras quelques weekend alors. Tu veux aller voir la plage ? »

\- « Oui papa »

Le professeur de potion garda son fils dans ses bras et sorti de la maison pour se diriger vers la plage. Ils descendirent un petit chemin de terre pendant une petite dizaine de minutes. Le petit duo arriva finalement devant la plage.

Harry découvrit enfin la plage. La mer était assez basse et Harry pu donc voir le sable.

\- « C'est beau la plage papa »

\- « Oui, enlève tes chaussures et tes chaussettes pour aller sur le sable »

Severus posa son fils et ce dernier enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Le petit brun marcha sur le sable. Il trouva ça un peu étrange mais aussi assez rigolo. Severus le rejoint sur le sable.

\- « On essaye de faire un château de sable ? »

\- « Un château de sable ? »

\- « Oui, allez assit toi, on va en faire un »

Harry s'assit et le professeur invoqua deux sceaux et deux pelles.

\- « Il faut remplir les sceaux de sable mouillé et le retourner pour faire les tours »

Le petit brun suivit les consignes en remplissant son sceau et en le renversement.

\- « Le sable tient tout seul »

\- « Oui mon ange. Il faut en faire encore »

Harry en fit donc autant que son père le lui demanda. Ensuite ils construisirent les murs avec le sable mouillé. Après ils construisirent une porte pour cela ils creusèrent un petit trou et mirent un caillou pour symboliser la porte. Ils creusèrent ensuite les douves et les galeries souterraines. Pur finir Severus envoya son fils chercher divers cailloux et coquillages pour décorer le château.

Harry revient avec et les disposa avec son père sur le château.

\- « Alors comment trouves-tu le château mon ange ? »

\- « Il ressemble pas à l'école mais il est bien. La mer va l'emporter ? »

\- « Oui quand elle montra la mer emportera notre château ».

L'enfant regarda le château de sable d'un air indéchiffrable.

\- « A quoi penses-tu mon ange ? »

\- « Pourquoi le faire si on sait que la mer va l'emporter ? »

\- « C'est ce qui fait le jeux. On peut recommencer autant de fois que l'on veut »

\- « C'est bizarre comme jeux »

Harry regarda de nouveau de château avant de sauter dans les bras de son père.

\- « Un...Un montre dans le sable ! »

\- « Un monstre ? »

\- « Ça a bougé ! Ça bouge encore ! »

Severus ria doucement sous sa cape. Il devait s'agir d'un petit crabe. Le professeur de potion plongea alors la main dans le sable pour sortir un petit crabe de 5 centimètres.

\- « Harry regarde, ce n'est pas un monstre »

\- « Si, ça bouge sous le sable ! »

\- « Bien sûr que cet animal bouge sous le sable vu que c'est un crabe. Celui c'est un petit et il tient dans ma main. Regarde »

Le petit brun sorti donc la tête du cou de son père pour voir le « monstre ». Il regarda intensément la bête qui n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit crabe blanc de 5 centimètres.

\- « Tu vois ? Ce n'est pas un monstre. Il est gentil, tu veux le toucher ? »

Harry secoua furieusement la tête.

\- « On va le relâcher pour qu'il regagne la mer »

Le professeur reposa le terrible monstre dans le sable qui se dirigea vers la mer.

\- « On va chercher Lune puis on va rentrer d'accord »

L'enfant hocha la tête sans lâcher son père. Snape ramassa leur chaussures et reparti vers son cottage. Ils nettoyèrent leurs pieds puis récupérèrent Lune.

\- « Comment trouves-tu le jardin et le petit bois Lune ? »

\- « _C'est calme et je serais ravi d'accompagner Harry lorsqu'il viendra chez vous_ » »

\- « Lune dis que c'est calme et qu'il viendra avec nous »

Ils reprirent la cheminette pour retourner à Poudlard. Harry fut un peu triste de partir, il adorait vraiment cet endroit. Son père lui redonna le sourire en lui promettant qu'ils reviendraient le plus souvent possible.

* * *

Alors?

Chapitre suivant : Premier pas en tant qu'élève de Poudlard.

A lundi prochain !


	13. Premiers pas en tant qu'élève

Je poste le chapitre 11 aujourd'hui car demain je suis en stage et je pense que je n'aurai pas le temps.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 Premiers pas en tant qu'élève de Poudlard.**

Pendant encore quelques semaines Harry restait dans les appartements de son père à lire beaucoup de livre. Lorsque son père rentrait ils travaillèrent ensembles sur des sorts ou sur des potions. Grâce à ce travail Harry avait quasiment comblé son retard et il pouvait donc intégrer l'école.

Le père et le fils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du directeur. Harry allait se faire répartir. Mais pour ne pas effrayer le petit garçon, qui était toujours aussi timide, la répartition s'effectuait dans le bureau du directeur.

\- « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? »

\- « Le choixpeau va choisir la maison qui sera mieux pour moi »

\- « C'est ça, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord »

\- « Mais si je ne vais pas à Serpentard ? »

\- « Ce ne sera pas grave et je pense que du point de vu de ton caractère tu iras à Serdaigle »

\- « Tu ne seras pas fâché ? »

\- « Bien sûr que non mon ange »

Harry fut un peu plus rassuré lorsqu'il entra dans le bureau du directeur.

\- « Bonjour jeune Harry, prêt à connaître ta maison ? »

\- « Oui Monsieur le directeur »

\- « Viens t'asseoir »

Le petit brun s'assit et le choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

\- « Quel garçon intéressant nous avons là ! Alors voyons pour ta maison. Tu es sérieux, intelligent, sensible aussi. Oh et tu as un intéressant ami »

\- « Il s'appelle Lune Monsieur le choixpeau »

\- « Très poli jeune garçon. Uhm...Je vois aussi que tu as déjà quelques amis non ? »

\- « C'est Draco et Théo Monsieur le choxipeau »

\- « Uhm...des Serpentards...Uhm...vois-tu j'hésite. Vu tes caractéristiques tu serais bien à Serdaigle mais...La mentalité de cette maison ne te conviendrais pas du tout...Tu sais que normalement je dois placer les élèves en fonction de leurs caractéristiques mais pour toi je vais faire une exception. Ta place est à Serpentard mon jeune ami »

\- « Comme mon papa et Draco et Théo ! Merci Monsieur le choixpeau ! »

\- « Oui définitivement Serpentard jeune Harry Snape »

Le directeur lui enleva le choixpeau et Harry pu sauter dans les bras de son père.

\- « Je vais à Serpentard papa ! »

\- « C'est … Je suis fier de toi mon fils. Regarde ton uniforme »

\- « Oh ! C'est un serpent et c'est vert »

\- « Ça te vas bien, c'est vert comme tes jolies yeux »

\- « Félicitation pour ton entrée à Serpentard jeune Harry Snape, voici ton emploi du temps. Tu commenceras tes cours cette après-midi »

\- « Merci Monsieur le directeur »

A 13h30 Harry, Théo et Draco attendait sagement le professeur de sortilèges devant sa salle de classe.

T : « Bienvenu à Serpentard Harry »

D : « Bienvenu, c'est super que tu sois avec nous »

H : « Merci »

Lorsque le professeur ouvrit la porte les élèves entrèrent dans la salle. Harry se mis entre Draco et Théo. Ils eurent d'abord le droit à la théorie pour ensuite passer à la pratique. Harry s'en sorti assez bien en réussissant la plus part des sorts sauf le dernier qui était assez difficile.

Pour le dernier cours de la journée ils allèrent au cours de métamorphose. Là encore ils passèrent d'abord par la théorie. Harry se sentait déjà fatigué. Faire de la magie n'était pas simple et demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie. Il eut beaucoup du mal à transformer son verre d'eau en verre de jus de fruit. Le professeur vit rapidement la fatigue de son jeune élève.

\- « Harry, où en es-tu ? »

\- « Pas grand-chose Madame je suis désolé... »

\- « Non c'est pas mal pour une première fois Harry. Je pense que tu peux arrêter là, tu sembles bien fatigué »

\- « Bien Madame »

\- « C'est ta première journée de cours ? Qu'as-tu eu avant ? »

\- « C'est ma première journée de cours Madame et avant on avait sortilèges »

\- « Je vois. A défaut de pratiquer tu peux prendre de l'avance et commencer ton devoir »

\- « D'accord Madame »

Harry pris donc sa plume et son parchemin pour commencer son devoir.

A la fin des cours il voulait retourner rapidement chez son père. Il avait une folle envie de tout lui raconter mais la professeur de métamorphose le stoppa dans son élan.

\- « Harry, peux-tu m'amener jusqu'à ton père s'il te plaît ? »

\- « Oui Madame »

Harry entra donc dans les appartements de son père avec son professeur de métamorphose.

\- « Bonjour mon ange. Bonjour Minerva »

\- « Bonjour Severus »

\- « Il y a un problème avec Harry ? »

\- « Non aucun. Je voulais juste vous informer que sa magie l'a bien fatigué aujourd'hui »

\- « Il n'en a jamais vraiment fais non plus, va ranger tes affaires Harry et fait tes devoirs »

\- « Oui papa »

\- « Je lui ai fait arrêter l'exercice avant la fin car il avait l'air vraiment fatigué. J'en informerais les autres professeurs de faire attention pour le début. Il doit s'habituer avec sa magie »

\- « Oui, merci Minerva, c'est vraiment gentil à vous »

\- « Mais non et puis il est vraiment adorable. Il est dure de résister à sa petite bouille »

\- « Oui je sais »

\- « Je vais vous laisser Severus »

\- « Vous voulez boire un thé ? »

\- « C'est gentil mais non merci et puis je suis sûr que Harry aura besoin d'un peu d'aide »

Le professeur de métamorphose s'en alla et Severus alla aider son fils pour ses leçons.

\- « Tu as aimé tes premiers cours ? »

\- « Oui papa même si c'était un peu fatiguant à la fin »

\- « Tu n'as pas encore l'habitude. Demain qu'as-tu ? »

\- « Potion avec toi ! Ça va être trop bien ! »

\- « Oui mon ange mais n'oublie pas de ce qu'on a discuté »

\- « Oui pendant les cours c'est Monsieur parce que tu as ta casquette de professeur »

\- « C'est bien mon ange. Allez va prendre ta douche avant de dîner »

\- « Oui papa »

Severus était satisfait, Harry semblait bien et les cours semblaient l'intéresser. Il ne s'en plaignait pas et il était pressé d'être demain pour son cours de potion. Il était vraiment ravi et fier d'avoir son fils.

* * *

Voilà voilà.

Alors ?

Chapitre suivant : Premier et dernier cours de vol.


	14. Premier etdernier cours de vol

Chapitre 12 et déjà 162 reviews ! Merci à vous tous ! Cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que vous aimez cette fiction ! Ça m'encourage pour continuer l'écriture !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 12. Premier et dernier cours de vol.**

Harry se retrouva sur le terrain de vol de l'école en compagnie de ses camarades et des Gryffondors. Madame Bibine commença son cours avec les recommandations d'usage. Et Harry aurait voulu être partout sauf ici. Le balai lui faisait peur et il n'avait pas envie mais alors pas du tout envie de monter sur un balai. Mais son papa lui avait dit qu'il ne lui arriverait rien. Après avoir rappelée les règles, le professeur Bibine les informa qu'il fallait passer à la pratique.

Le petit brun n'ayant jamais volé regarda Draco s'envoler puis Théo. Il resta le seul au sol. Théo et Draco l'encouragèrent doucement. Finalement il prit son balai entre les mains, l'enfourcha et tapa des pieds pour décoller. Il était à un mètre du sol et il était blanc. Il n'avait qu'une envie : descendre. Théodore voyant l'air de son ami alla en informer Madame Bibine.

\- « Madame, je pense que Harry ne va pas bien, il doit avoir le vertige »

\- « Le vertige Monsieur Nott ? Un sorcier ? Votre plaisanterie n'est pas drôle retournez faire votre exercice »

\- « Mais Madame... »

\- « Une retenue Monsieur Nott ? »

\- « Non Madame... »

La mort dans l'âme Théodore retourna à ses exercices.

Harry n'arriva pas à aller plus haut. Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à rester à cette hauteur.

\- « Monsieur Snape, sur un balai on vole, on ne rase pas le plancher ! Alors plus haut ! »

Harry était de plus en plus blanc et tremblait dangereusement sur son balai. Il était maintenant à 1 mètre 50 du sol. L'air semblait lui manquer. Le petit brun tanguait dangereusement. Théodore allait se précipiter vers son ami mais c'était trop tard. Harry venait de chuter de son balai et était au sol.

\- « Harry ! Harry ? Tu m'entends ? C'est Théo »

Le serpentard eu le soulagement de voir les yeux verts de son ami. Le professeur était dans tous ses états, elle allait devoir subir la colère de Snape.

H : « Papa... »

T : « Draco est parti le chercher, il va arriver. Tu as mal quelque part ? »

B : « Monsieur Nott, JE suis le professeur alors poussez-vous ! »

T : « Non. Justement VOUS êtes le professeur et vous n'avez pas vu que Harry était terrifié ! »

S : « Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?! Harry ! »

Le professeur examina rapidement son fils pour savoir si il pouvait le bouger.

S : « Où as-tu mal mon ange ? »

Harry lui montra son poignet qui était déjà bien bleu. Snape le pris dans ses bras.

S : « Je vous attendrais dans le bureau du directeur avec Monsieur Nott ! »

Dans un tourbillon de cape le terrible professeur de potion parti en direction du château. Il rassura son fils, le soigna et le coucha. Ensuite direction le bureau du directeur pour une bonne discussion.

S : « Vous êtes vraiment une inconsciente ! Et vous vous dites professeur ?! Et la sécurité des élèves, où est-elle ?! »

TJ : « Severus...Calmez-vous »

S : « Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous ! Vous vous moquez j'espère ?! Elle a failli tuer mon fils sans compter que maintenant il est traumatisé par un balai ! Vous n'approchez plus mon fils !

TJ : « Monsieur Nott, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

TN : « Eh bien. Harry ne semblait pas à l'aise de monter sur un balai. Mais il l'a fait quand même. J'ai remarqué que ça n'allait pas... »

TJ : « Que ça n'allait pas ? Soyez plus précis je vous pris »

TN : « Il était blanc et ne bougeait plus. Il était pareil lorsque Ronald l'avait approché »

TJ : « Bien et ensuite ? »

TN : « J'en ai informé le professeur Bibine. Je lui ai dit que Harry devait avoir le vertige et qu'il avait peur. Le professeur s'est moqué de moi et est allé voir Harry... »

TJ : « Qu'à dit Madame Bibine au jeune Monsieur Snape ? »

TN : « Le professeur Bibine lui a crié d'aller plus haut et que le balais n'était pas fait pour raser le plancher »

TJ : « Vous m'avez dit que le professeur s'est moqué de vous »

TN : « Oui, que je lui faisais une blague en disant que Harry avait le vertige. Que c'était ridicule »

S : « Vous avez été prévenue ?! C'est une blague Bibine ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient ! Vous êtes complètement folle ! J'exigerais votre renvoi devant le conseil des élèves ! Vous êtes d'une incompétence ! »

TJ : « Severus ! Merci Monsieur Nott, vous pouvez disposer »

Le jeune élève ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sorti du bureau. Furieux pour qualifier l'état de leur professeur de potion était faible, très faible.

Le professeur de potion s'agita tout seul dans son coin.

TJ : « Severus ? »

S : « Mon fils ne va pas bien ! »

TJ : « Tu peux aller le rejoindre si tu le souhaites »

S : « N'oublie pas Tom, ce n'est pas le premier incident ! »

Le professeur de potion sorti du bureau et alla rejoindre son fils qui s'agitait seul dans son lit, Lune en essayant de le rassurer. Il se calma et alla prendre son fils dans ses bras.

\- « Calme toi mon ange, papa est là, Lune aussi »

Severus attrapa le chaton pour le mettre entre son fils et lui.

Harry fini par se calmer mais le professeur resta avec lui.

De l'autre côté du château le directeur s'entretenait avec le professeur de vol.

\- « Ce n'est pas la première qu'un tel incident arrive Renée (le prénom de Madame Bibine que je n'ai pas inventé mais trouvé sur Wiki Harry Potter). C'est déjà le deuxième incident cette année. L'année dernière il y en a eu cinq. Aujourd'hui une circonstance aggravante : vous avez été prévenue et vous n'avez pas pris la peine de vérifier. Les parents se plaignent car lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'incident c'est votre comportement qui pose problème. Notamment le fait que les balais ne sont pas sécurisés. Vous avez une explication ? »

\- « C'est … c'est pour le quiddicht »

\- « Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je veux des explications »

\- « C'est pour découvrir si un élève est prédisposé au quiddicht »

\- « Vous êtes vraiment inconsciente Renée ! Vous êtes professeur et non pas découvreur de talent. La sécurité doit être votre priorité ! Vous vous doutez bien que je vais devoir prendre des sanctions. Je suis désolé mais votre inconscience ne permet pas de vous garder parmi les professeurs. Vous devrez quitter le château à la fin de la semaine »

\- « Bien »

Après cet entretien le directeur décida de descendre dans les cachots. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec son professeur de potion. Il entra dans les appartements et il trouva le salon vide. Il se risqua à aller dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il y trouva le professeur câlinant son fils.

\- « Que faites-vous ici directeur ? »

Aie… « directeur »….cela semblait mal parti.

\- « Comment va-t-il ? »

\- « Il a le poignet cassé et a fait un cauchemar »

\- « Pourquoi as-t-il une attelle ? Tu n'as plus de pousse-os ? »

\- « Je ne lui en donne pas car ça le rend malade »

\- « J'ai renvoyé Renée »

\- « J'espère bien. Ce n'est pas le premier accident, de plus Monsieur Nott l'avait prévenu »

\- « Oui je sais »

\- « Les professeurs sont au courant de sa situation. Le professeur Chourave, McGonagall et les autres y font attention. Pomona est venue pour lui apprendre les bases. Minerva fait attention et lorsqu'elle voit que Harry est vraiment fatigué et lui dit d'arrêter »

\- « Il a besoin d'un peu plus d'attention je le sais »

\- « Il en voudra plus monter sur un balais Tom »

\- « Je m'en doute bien, je ne le forcerai pas. Il aura deux heures d'étude par semaine à la place »

\- « Il se réveille »

\- « Bien je te laisse alors Severus »

Le directeur de l'école parti, Severus alla s'occuper de son fils. Il prit le temps de consoler et de rassurer son fils.

* * *

Cela vous plais t-il toujours autant ?

Chapitre suivant : La vérité (sur Harry bien sûr ).**  
**

Je prends vos paris sur la vérité concernant Harry !


	15. La vérité

Voilà le chapitre où vous allez découvrir la vérité.

* * *

**Chapitre 13. La vérité.**

Quelques semaines plus tard le directeur de Poudlard avait le dossier quasiment complet de son jeune élève. Il avait donc envoyé un message à son professeur de potion pour l'avertir. Severus entra dans le bureau de son directeur assez fébrile.

\- « Comment va Harry ? »

\- « Il va bien, il est toujours en compagnie de Draco ou de Théo »

\- « Et son intégration ? »

\- « Très bien, il s'en sort bien dans tous les cours surtout en potion »

\- « On est toujours meilleurs dans les matières que l'on aime »

\- « Oui c'est certain. Tu as les informations ? »

\- « Oui. Donc comme on l'avait supposé les parents biologiques de Harry sont morts avant sa deuxième inscription. Pour être précis ses parents sont morts lorsque Harry avait un an »

\- « Il a été confié à qui ? »

\- « A son oncle et sa tante, des moldus »

\- « Bien et qui sont-ils ? »

\- « Quel que soit l'identité des parents tu garderas Harry ? »

\- « Harry est mon fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi je le renierais »

\- « Severus ses parents étaient Lily et James Potter »

\- « Et alors ? »

\- « Tu ne t'entendais pas du tout avec, il t'a joué de sales tours »

\- « Moi aussi Tom mais ça va tout de même poser un problème »

\- « Un problème ? Tu m'as dit que Harry resterais ton fils »

\- « Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire... »

\- « Severus ! C'est ton fils à la fin ! »

\- « Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? Il va y avoir un problème car je n'ai pas de photos de ses parents biologiques »

\- « Pourquoi tu veux une photo ? »

\- « Je veux que Harry sache qui sont ses parents biologiques et pourquoi il n'est pas avec eux. Tiens d'ailleurs pourquoi ? »

\- « Tu te souviens du sorcier fou ? »

\- « Oui il a sévit il y a quelques années mais il a été arrêté par les aurores et a reçus le baiser du détraqueur »

\- « Les Potter ont été tués par lui »

\- « Pourtant James Potter n'était pas nul en sortilèges, il aurait pu se défendre »

\- « Non ils ont été pris par surprise et ils ont été tué »

\- « Mais pas Harry »

\- « Non, sa mère l'avait caché et les aurores l'on trouvé puis envoyé chez ses relatifs. Je pensais que tu allais piquer une crise monstre »

\- « Non. Harry n'est pas James et puis ce n'est qu'un enfant et c'est mon enfant maintenant. Maintenant ses relatifs ? »

\- « Pétunion et Vernon Dursley avec leur fils Dudley »

\- « On a des informations sur eux ? »

\- « Pétunia est la sœur de Lily donc c'est la tante de Harry. Il y a eu déjà une enquête des services sociaux moldus mais qui n'a pas abouti. Apparemment se sont des bons comédiens ».

\- « Comment peut-on être aussi bon acteur ? Cela se voit qu'il a été battu et affamé ! »

\- « Ils disaient que Harry se bagarrait beaucoup et qu'il était anorexique. Il avaient fait de faux certificats de psy »

\- « Et le violeur de Harry c'est son oncle ? »

\- « Non je ne crois pas. D'après le début d'enquête et les témoignages des voisins, le petit était battu et il le voyait que très peu dehors sauf pour faire le jardin. Aussi... »

\- « Tournes pas autour du pot Tom »

\- « Vernon a reçus une grosse somme d'argent le jour où tu as trouvé Harry dans la forêt...Je pense que... »

\- « Il a vendu le corps de mon fils ! Ce... »

\- « Severus, ne fait rien de stupide ou tu pourrais perdre Harry »

\- « Parce que tu crois que je vais le laisser ?! »

\- « On dirais un Gryffondor, pense Serpentard et laisse-moi te dire quelques autres petites choses »

\- « Ils vont souffrir »

\- « Et je vais t'y aider. Donc Vernon a une entreprise qui se porte assez bien pour qu'il puisse subvenir aux besoins de sa famille. Le fils est un petit délinquant mais jamais arrêté. Et enfin Pétunia semble très soucieuse de son image. Alors avec l'esprit Serpentard, que veux-tu faire ? »

\- « L'entreprise de Vernon va couler, il ne doit plus rien avoir sauf des dettes importantes et bien sûr tout cela publié dans les journaux »

\- « Bon début, après ? »

\- « Je pense que Pétunia va avoir un amant et un anonyme va publier des photos dans le quartier »

\- « Bien pensé »

\- « Le fils... C'est un enfant tout de même... »

\- « D'après les voisins c'est une petite brute qui frappe tous ceux qui ne veulent pas être son ami »

\- « Et bien la police va avoir connaissance de ses faits et il deviendra pensionnaire d'une maison de correction. Et enfin il perdrons tout leur biens saisie par un huissier avec les forces de police bien présente »

\- « J'aurais pas fait mieux. On commence quand ? »

\- « Le plus tôt possible. Il a une photo des Potter dans le dossier ? »

\- « Oui, tient. Que vas-tu en faire ? »

\- « Les donner à Harry, il a le droit de savoir »

\- « Je pensai réellement que tu allais piquer une crise »

\- « Tu t'es trompé Tom »

\- « Et j'en suis bien heureux. Je peux venir dîner avec vous ce soir ? »

\- « Oui si tu veux. Je vais aller parler à Harry, il finit dans 10 minutes. A ce soir Tom »

\- « A ce soir »

Severus rentra dans ses appartements et prépara le goûter de son fils avec son elfe de maison, Tim. À 16h10 Harry pénétra dans l'appartement de son père.

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée mon ange ? »

\- « Oui papa, on a étudié l'époque des fondateurs en histoire de la magie »

\- « Ça t'as plus ? »

\- « Oui beaucoup et on a parlé des vampires en créature magique et il cherche leur calice qui est leur...amoureux »

\- « Oui le vampire et le calice sont des âmes-sœurs. Vient goûter je dois te parler de certaines choses après »

Harry pris son goûter calmement en n'oubliant pas de donner du lait à Lune.

\- « Papa ? »

\- « Oui mon ange ? »

\- « Je dois faire un exposé sur une créature magique, est-ce que je peux faire sur les licornes ? Ça ne sera pas de la triche si je demande à Lune ? »

\- « Non Harry, tu peux demander à Lune de t'aider si tu veux et si il le veut aussi »

\- « Merci papa »

Le petit brun fini son goûter sous l'œil attentif de son père. Harry avait du mal à bien se nourrir, il ne mangeait pas assez alors c'est Severus qui faisait toute ses assiettes et il veillait à ce qu'il finisse. Une fois le goûter fini le professeur pris son fils pour ses genoux pour discuter.

\- « Harry, tu sais que je ne suis pas ton père biologique, que je t'ai adopté »

\- « Oui papa »

\- « Et bien le directeur a fait des recherches. Je voulais savoir qui était des parents et qui t'avais élevé. Le directeur a trouvé. Tient. Sur la photo il y a ta mère et ton père biologique. Ils s'appelaient James et Lily Potter. Tu as été élevé par Pétunia et Dursley Vernon. Elle est la sœur de ta mère »

Harry regarda la photo de ses parents pendant un petit moment. Son père le laissa faire en se demande ce à quoi son fils pouvait penser. Mais il laissa sa curiosité de côté pour laisser son fils réfléchir. Le petit brun fini par poser la photo et regarder son père.

\- « Papa, tu crois que je suis étrange ? »

\- « Pourquoi ça mon ange ? »

\- « Ce sont mes vrais parents mais je n'ai pas envie de les connaître. Pour moi il n'y a que mon papa, toi »

\- « Tu n'es pas étrange mais peut être que tu voudras en savoir plus sur eux plus tard. Je ne veux pas te mentir alors j'ai préféré t'en parler. Et ils ne t'ont pas abandonné, ils ont été assassinés, ils t'aimaient beaucoup »

\- « Et toi tu m'aimes papa ? »

\- « Bien sûr que je t'aime mon ange. J'aimerai que tu gardes précieusement cette photo. Peut-être qu'un jour elle sera importante pour toi d'accord »

\- « Oui papa et moi aussi je t'aime papa, très fort »

Le professeur de potion sourit tendrement avant de câliner son fils.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Chapitre suivant : Discussion sur l'amour.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai publié un OS avec Harry et Draco en vedette. C'est "histoire de glace". Voilà voilà.


	16. Discussion sur l'amour

Voilà le chapitre suivant !

Concernant la vengeance, je ne pense pas faire un chapitre complet mais je vais sûrement en parler dans l'épilogue.

Sinon bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 14. Discussion sur l'amour.**

Quelques semaines étaient passées et Harry prenait une vie quasi normale. Il restait encore certaines choses, notamment toujours demander à son père de peur de faire une bêtise et aussi les repas. C'était quelque chose que le professeur de potion surveillait énormément. C'est comme si Harry ne savait pas quand, quoi, en quelle quantité il devait se nourrir. Severus veillait donc à ce qu'ils passent tous les repas en sa compagnie pour pouvoir le servir et surveiller. Et lorsque que Harry allait dans le salon bleu avec ses amis, le professeur de potion demandait à Théodore et Draco de veiller à ce que Harry goûte correctement.

Les trois amis étaient assez célèbres au sein de l'école. Ils étaient tous les trois mignons à croquer, avaient de bonnes manières, étaient assez intelligents. Beaucoup de fille et de garçon leur tournaient autour. Severus avait remarqué le manège des élèves. Même des septièmes années tournaient autour des trois garçons. Harry était un peu naïf et Severus décida de parler avec lui d'amour et de sexualité.

Harry travaillait sur un nouvel exposé. Il semblait particulièrement doué en potion et en créature magique. Cette fois-ci il avait choisi un exposé sur les vampires. Il était assez fasciné par les légendes qui montraient que c'étaient des créatures sanguinaires, et par la réalité qui les montraient comme de créatures surnaturelles mais très protectrices envers leur calice. Severus décida de le laisser finir et de discuter ensuite sur le sujet qu'il avait décidé d'aborder.

Harry fini son exposé mais ne le montra pas à son père. C'était la règle sinon ça serait de la triche. Et puis Harry n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la correction de son père vu qu'il s'en sortait bien seul.

\- « Tu as fini mon ange ? »

\- « Oui papa »

\- « Tu me le fera lire lorsque ton professeur l'aura corrigé. Viens je dois te parler de certaines choses »

\- « C'est grave ? »

\- « Non mon ange mais tu dois savoir certaines choses »

\- « D'accord »

Le petit brun grimpa sur les genoux de son père.

\- « Bien, comment te dire ça... Alors je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais beaucoup de filles et de garçons te regardent. Et il faut faire attention. La plus part ne seront pas amoureux de toi. Ils veulent être avec toi parce que tu es mignon, bien élevé et intelligent. Tu comprends ? »

\- « Comment je sais si quelqu'un est vraiment amoureux de moi ? »

\- « Cette personne te connais par cœur »

\- « Comme quoi ? »

\- « Ce que tu aimes, ce que tu n'aimes pas. Il sait aussi si tu es triste ou si tu es content. Il fait attention à toi. Et la personne amoureuse c'est la personne à la fois proche et loin de toi »

\- « Proche et loin ? »

\- « Oui, elle est proche de toi par ce qu'elle est là mais aussi loin parce que elle ne montre pas forcément ses sentiments car elle ou il ne veut que ton bonheur »

\- « Et comment je sais si moi je suis amoureux ? »

\- « Et bien... Tu veux toujours lui faire plaisir, être avec elle ou lui, qui sourit tout le temps »

\- « Pourquoi tu dis toujours il ou elle papa ? »

\- « Parce que tu peux être amoureux d'un garçon ou d'une fille »

\- « Moi je ne suis pas amoureux mais Draco oui »

\- « Ha oui ? »

\- « Tu ne diras à personne ? »

\- « Je te promet mon ange »

\- « Draco est amoureux de Luna, il l'a invité à près-au-lard »

\- « C'est bien d'être amoureux, je suis sûr que Draco rend Luna heureuse »

\- « Et toi papa ? »

\- « Je m'occupe de toi »

\- « Tu parles beaucoup avec Monsieur le directeur et tu souris beaucoup quand il vient manger ici avec nous »

Depuis quelques semaines le directeur venait dîner avec la petite famille Snape le mercredi midi et le samedi soir.

Son fils démontra, à cet instant, qu'il valait bien sa place à Serpentard, il était très observateur.

\- « Je souris beaucoup ? »

\- « Oui beaucoup et tu es très gentil avec Monsieur le directeur comme tu es avec moi »

\- « Oh...eh bien peut être »

\- « Monsieur le directeur te regarde beaucoup beaucoup »

\- « Ha oui ? »

\- « Oui papa. Pourquoi vous ne dites rien si vous êtes amoureux ? »

\- « C'est compliqué »

\- « Pourquoi c'est compliqué ? »

\- « Eh bien parfois on est pas sûr que l'autre nous aime »

Le petit brun sembla rester pensif quelques instants.

\- « Mais quand on est amoureux il faut le dire non ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Alors pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Monsieur le directeur ? »

\- « Je ne voulais pas te perturber. Tu sais si Tom et moi on sort ensemble, on va se voir beaucoup et il va venir à la maison »

\- « Mais tu resteras mon papa ? »

\- « Bien sûr que oui mon ange. Je resterai toujours ton père. Le fait que je sois amoureux de Tom ne change rien »

\- « Alors il faut le dire à Monsieur le directeur »

\- « On verra »

\- «Mais tu seras triste si Monsieur le directeur tombe amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre »

\- « D'accord, tu as gagné, je le lui dirais. Et toi ? »

\- « Moi ? »

\- « Tu as un amoureux ? »

\- « Non aucun »

\- « Il faudra que tu me le dises lorsque tu en auras un ou une »

\- « Oui papa »

Severus câlina tendrement son fils. Harry était vraiment une personne exceptionnelle qui prenait soin des sentiments de son père. Pourtant il pourrait faire l'égoïste et vouloir son père pour lui seul mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le professeur de potion ne regrettait en rien d'avoir adopter ce petit garçon, il était extraordinaire.

* * *

Voilà Voilà !**  
**

Votre avis ?

Chapitre suivant : Rapprochement avec Tom Jedusor.


	17. Rapprochement avec Tom Jedusor

**Avant toutes choses un grand MERCI à vous. 205 reviews ! MERCI MERCI !**

Voilà le chapitre 15, en espérant qu'il vous plaise

* * *

**Chapitre 15. Rapprochement avec Tom Jedusor.**

Depuis leur discussion sur l'amour, Harry avait vu le rapprochement entre son père et le directeur. Au début il eut un peu peur que son père l'abandonne. Mais ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Severus était toujours aussi présent pour son fils.

Severus et Tom se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà mais Harry non. Le directeur voyait bien que le petit brun se comportait différemment avec lui. Avec son père Harry était très câlin même très tactile et parlait sans aucune gêne ni aucune retenue. Avec le directeur cela était un peu plus compliqué. En faite il ne faisait que répondre si Tom avait des questions. Le petit brun était timide et peut être même intimidé par le directeur.

Le maître des potions était conscient de ce comportement tout comme le directeur lui-même. Jedusor savait que si il voulait une relation sérieuse avec Severus il devait avant tout conquérir le petit Snape. Et l'occasion d'un rapprochement lui fut donnée.

Harry travaillait sur un nouveau devoir en créature magique. D'habitude il y arrivait sans problème mais là, en voyant la mine de son fils, le professeur de potion compris que celui-ci devait être difficile.

\- « C'est sur quoi ton devoir mon ange ? »

\- « Les animagus papa »

\- « Tu n'y arrive pas ? »

\- « Si mais... »

\- « Mais ? »

\- « Le professeur nous a demandé de trouver un animagus dans notre entourage »

\- « Peut être que j'en suis un ? »

\- « Lune dis que tu n'en es pas... »

\- « Il a raison mais je connais quelqu'un si tu veux, tu veux aller le rencontrer et décrire son animagus dans ton devoir ? »

\- « Ça va le déranger... »

\- « Mais non, il sera très content »

\- « D'accord, merci papa »

Le professeur envoya une note à Tom pour que celui-ci vienne rapidement. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, le directeur entra dans les appartements de son professeur préféré.

\- « Il y a un problème Severus ? C'est Harry ? »

\- « Il y a un petit problème en effet »

\- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

\- « Harry doit trouver une personne dans son entourage étant un animagus pour faire un devoir »

\- « Oh...Et tu as pensé à moi. Tu connais la forme de mon animagus, il va peut-être effrayer notre jeune ami »

\- « Et bien débrouille toi, il est dans la salle »

\- « D'accord d'accord »

Le directeur alla donc dans la salle pour trouver un élève studieux penché sur des livres. Ne voulant pas effrayer le jeune garçon, le directeur s'assit en face de lui pour lui signifier sa présence et cela marcha.

\- « Bonjour jeune Harry »

\- « Bonjour Monsieur le directeur »

\- « Severus m'a informé qu'il fallait un exemple d'animagus alors je suis venu »

\- « Vous êtes un animagus ? »

\- « Bien sûr »

\- « Ça va être de la triche »

\- « Pourquoi de la triche ? »

\- « Parce que vous êtes Monsieur le directeur »

\- « Non, je t'assures que non. Tu veux voir mon animagus ? »

\- « Euh...Oui Monsieur le directeur, merci de m'aider »

\- « Mais de rien jeune Harry. J'espère que je ne vais pas t'effrayer »

Le directeur se leva et se concentra quelques secondes pour pouvoir se transformer. L'homme laissa place à un serpent de deux mètres d'un noir profond. Tom eu vraiment peur d'effrayer le jeune garçon. Même pour les serpentards les serpents restaient des animaux assez effrayants. Il était donc logique que le jeune Snape eu peur de lui. Mais ça ne fut pas le cas du tout.

Le petit brun se leva de sa chaise.

\- « Whoa...Un beau serpent tout noir »

Harry le pris dans ses bras pour le caresser.

\- « **Ça chatouille jeune Harry** »

\- « Oh Désolé »

L'animagus se figea. Ce jeune homme venait de l'entendre ?

\- « **Tu entends ce que je dis jeune Harry** ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « **Tu peux me laisser grimper sur tes épaules pour aller voir ton papa** »

\- « Oui »

Harry se baissa pour laisser le serpent prendre place sur ses épaules. Tom pris facilement place et laissa le jeune garçon lui caresser la tête. C'était si rare de voir des personnes aimant les serpents, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

\- « Papa ! Monsieur le directeur est un serpent ! »

\- « **Severus le savais** »

\- « Oh...papa le savais ? »

\- « A qui parles-tu mon ange ? »

\- « A Monsieur le directeur »

\- « Tu entends ce que dit Tom ? »

\- « Oui, pas toi papa ? »

\- « Non mon ange »

\- « C'est pas bien ? »

\- « Si mon ange c'est juste que c'est très très rare de pouvoir parler aux serpents. Le dernier qui en était capable fut Salazar Serpentard ».

\- « **Ce n'est rien de grave ou de mal jeune Harry. Je me demande juste comment tu as pu développer cette capacité** »

\- « Que te dis Tom ? »

\- « **Curieux Severus** »

\- « Monsieur le directeur se demande comment j'ai développé cette capacité et que tu es curieux »

Severus rit doucement « je ne suis pas sûr qu'il fallait répéter que j'étais curieux mon ange »

\- « **Peut être que ta licorne pourra nous éclairer** »

\- « Il s'appelle Lune Monsieur le directeur »

\- « **J'avais oublié. Tu pourras nous répéter ce que Lune nous dit** **?** »

\- « Oui Monsieur le directeur »

\- « **Bien, tu veux bien me reposer pour que je puisse reprendre ma forme** **?** »

Harry reposa avec précaution le grand serpent noir sur le tapis. L'animal laissa place au directeur et pendant ce temps le petit brun alla chercher Lune. Harry s'assit à côté de son papa alors que Tom en face.

\- « Bien, je suis un animagus et mon animagus est un serpent. Sauf que notre jeune ami comprend lorsque je siffle. Avez-vous une explication Lune ? »

\- «_ Harry a dû créer un lien avec les serpents dans son ancienne vie. Sa magie a dû agir en ce sens_ »

Harry répéta ce que Lune disait.

\- « Comment cela ? »

\- « _Harry devait être seul et triste. Pour lui redonner un peu le sourire la magie a dû agir pour que Harry ait des amis mais ce sont des animaux donc il a fallu que Harry arrive à les comprendre_ »

\- « Il comprend tous les animaux ? »

\- « _Je ne pense pas. Les serpents sont des animaux incompris, cela a dû créer un lien_ »

\- « Donc toi et mon fils vous avez créé le lien lorsqu'il était sous ton dôme ? ».

\- « _Non, l'initiative doit venir de Harry_ »

\- « Vous vous être donc rencontré avant, t'en souviens-tu Lune ? »

\- « _Oui. Harry était assez jeune, 4 ans peut être. Il était vraiment petit et seul dans une forêt du nord de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait personne autour de lui mais il était certain que même si elle était faible sa magie était là. Ce très jeune garçon m'a intrigué. Un jeune enfant sorcier seul dans une forêt ce n'était pas normal. Lorsque je me suis approché, le très jeune Harry avait pas mal de bleus et semblait vraiment épuisé et très maigre. Il avait une pomme dans les mains. Il aurait dû la garder mais il me l'a donné. Ce n'est jamais arrivé qu'un sorcier face preuve de tant de générosité et de pureté. Le lien s'est créé à ce moment-là. Le lendemain le garçon n'était pas là. J'ai fait toutes les forêts puis il est apparu. En y pensant j'ai dû souhaiter tellement fort revoir ce jeune garçon qu'il est apparu devant moi. Cela a dû être possible car il était faible et sa magie n'a pas résisté_ »

\- « Tu as du me chercher longtemps. Mais maintenant tu resteras toujours avec moi »

\- « _Oui Harry tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter_ »

Le petit brun sourit en câlinant Lune.

\- « Ce mystère étant résolu, Harry va finir ton devoir avec l'aide de Tom. Il me semble qu'il faut poser une série de question non ? »

\- « Oui papa »

Le petit brun regagna la salle suivit de Tom. Il lui posa toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Se transformer fait-il mal ? Tout le monde peut-il devenir un animagus ? Est-ce difficile ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes un serpent et pas un autre animal ? Pourquoi tel ou tel animal ?

Le directeur se fut un plaisir de répondre aux questions. Tom parlait lentement pour laisser le temps à Harry de prendre des notes. Lorsque Harry eu fini avec ses questions le directeur engagea une discussion plus légère.

\- « Que fais-tu ce weekend avec ton papa ? »

\- « Papa fait toujours des surprises donc je ne sais pas »

\- « Tu aimes les glaces ? »

\- « Oui Monsieur »

\- « Severus ? »

\- « Qu'y a-t-il Tom ? »

\- « Vous avez quelque chose de prévu pour ce weekend avec Harry ? »

\- « Non pas encore pourquoi ? »

\- « Je vous invite à aller manger une glace »

\- « Comme tu veux, ça te va mon ange ? »

\- « Oui papa, merci Monsieur »

\- « Tu as fini ton devoir ? »

\- « Oui papa »

\- « Tu peux aller t'amuser avec Théo et Draco si tu veux. Ils sont dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Tu te souviens du mot de passe ? »

\- « C'est aristokratia »

\- « C'est ça, range tes affaires et vas-y »

Le petit brun embrassa la joue de son père avant de partir rejoindre ses amis.

\- « A tout à l'heure papa. Au revoir Monsieur le directeur »

-« Amuse toi bien mon ange et n'oublie pas de prendre ton goûter »

-«Oui papa »

-« A bientôt jeune Harry »

Le petit brun parti rejoindre ses amis sous le sourire bien veillant de son père et de Tom.

* * *

Voili, voilà, Il vous a plus ?

Chapitre suivant : Ma famille.

A la semaine prochaine !


	18. Ma famille

Voilà le chapitre suivant, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16. Ma famille.**

Les vacances d'été approchèrent à grand pas. Harry avait fait énormément de progrès depuis ce fameux jour. Il avait pris un peu plus d'indépendance et ne demandait plus l'avis ou la permission de son père pour telle ou telle chose. Severus en était si fier. Son fils était très amis avec Draco, Théo mais aussi Luna, la petite ami de Draco et ce depuis plusieurs mois.

Dans quelques jours ils partiraient tous les trois en vacances. Tous les trois ? Severus avait longtemps hésité pour ne pas perturber son fils mais c'était ce même fils qui avait permis que lui et le directeur de Poudlard soit enfin ensemble depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour, dixit Lucius.

Harry lui était d'un côté content de pouvoir retourner dans sa maison mais triste car il ne verrait pas ses trois amis pendant deux mois. En cachette Severus avait envoyé des lettres aux parents pour pouvoir faire une surprise à Harry. Bien sûr tous dirent oui avec plaisir. Le professeur de potion avait prévu de faire venir les amis de son fils cet été dans son cottage.

Mais avant de passer leurs premières vacances à trois il y avait les résultats de fin d'année et la coupe des maisons. Il y avait d'abord les résultats de fin d'année qui étaient donnés par le directeur. Harry était extrêmement stressé de voir ses notes et les commentaires. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père et voulait de très bons résultats. Le directeur sourit gentiment et fit un clin d'œil discret à celui qui sera son beau-fils dans quelques temps. Harry n'avait pas à s'inquiéter sur ses résultats, il était un excellent élève.

Le directeur observa le fils de son amour pendant qu'il lisait ses notes. La petite tête angoissée laissa place à un grand sourire. Il quitta la salle plus enjoué que les autres pour aller rejoindre son père pour lui montrer. Le dit père ne savait que les notes en potion de son fils. Son traite de petit ami n'avait rien voulu lui dire. Son fils entra en trombe dans leurs appartements.

\- « Papa ! Papa regarde ! »

Severus fut heureux de voir la joie éclairer les traits de fils et regarda ces résultats. La joie le transporta aussi et attrape son fils et le fit tourner. Harry avait des notes et des commentaires exceptionnels même en pratique de la magie. Ses meilleures notes se situaient en potion et en créatures magiques. Severus avait vite vu que ces deux matières passionnaient son fils. Tom avait supprimé le classement des élèves mais il était sûr que Harry était parmi les meilleurs de son année.

\- « Je suis si fier de toi, tu as vraiment bien travaillé. Je suis si fier que tu sois mon fils. Je n'aurai jamais pu rêver mieux »

Ce compliment toucha le petit Harry en plein cœur qui en pleura de bonheur.

\- « Ces bons résultats méritent une grande récompense. Qu'est ce qui te ferrai plaisir ? »

\- « Rester avec toi tout le temps, toute ma vie »

\- « Ça tu l'as déjà mon ange, autre chose te ferrai plaisir ? »

\- « Euh...non »

\- « Je te ferrais une surprise alors »

\- « Papa, tu crois que je suis normal ? »

\- « Bien sûr, pourquoi poses tu cette question ? »

\- « Eh bien le papa de Draco et le papa de Théo va les récompenser. Ils savent déjà ce qu'ils veulent. Draco veut un nouveau balais et Théo un serpent. Mais moi je ne veux rien. Pour moi j'ai déjà tout. J'ai un papa, Lune, des amis, et puis il y a Monsieur le directeur...euh...Tom »

\- « Tu ne veux pas de chose matérielle ? »

\- « J'ai déjà tout je trouve, des livres, des nounours, des jouets et même un petit laboratoire de potion papa »

Le papa pris son fils sur les genoux.

\- « Harry, tu as longtemps été privé de tout. Même si tu ne t'en souviens pas, ton inconscient le sait. Alors maintenant que tu as des petites choses à toi, tu as l'impression d'en avoir beaucoup. Mais au fur et à mesure tu auras de plus en plus d'envie. Ne te soucis pas de ça d'accord ? »

\- « Oui papa. Mon papa c'est le meilleur ! »

Severus câlina son fils, c'était le meilleur compliment qu'un père pouvait recevoir de son fils.

\- « Tu vas faire tes bagages et ensuite tu iras dire au revoir à tes amis »

\- « Je pourrai leur écrire des lettres ? »

\- « Bien sûr je te prêterai mon hibou »

\- « Merci papa, mais tu peux m'aider pour les bagages ? »

\- « Allons-y ensemble »

Severus aida son fils à faire ses bagages. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à prendre à part les objets préférés d'Harry. Pour noël Harry avait reçus de son papa, de Tom mais aussi de ses amis beaucoup de chose et donc il avait pu remplir sa chambre au cottage. Mais certaines choses étaient toujours avec lui notamment son album photo offert par son papa, son livre animé de créatures magiques offert par Tom ou encore son serpent en peluche offert par Draco.

Une fois fini, Harry alla dans la salle commune pour dire au revoir à ses amis. Comparé à eux, le brun partait ce soir alors que les autres élèves prenaient le train du lendemain matin. Harry revient une petite heure plus tard. Son père l'attendait pour pouvoir partir dans leur petit cottage.

\- « Prêt mon ange ? On va transplaner »

\- « Oui papa »

Le petit brun s'accrocha à son père et ils transplanèrent. Une fois arrivé Harry alla ranger ses affaires et laissa Lune allait se balader dans le petit bois. Harry était content de revenir dans cette maison, la maison de son papa, la sienne.

Quelques jours plus tard Tom arriva dans le petit cottage.

\- « Bonjour Harry »

\- « Bonjour Tom, vous passez toutes les vacances avec nous ? »

\- « Dis-moi tu Harry. Oui je pense »

\- « Papa va être content »

\- « Et toi ? »

\- « Moi aussi, je pourrai parler avec votre serpent s'il vous plais ? »

\- « Bien sûr, tiens »

Le directeur passa son serpent, une petite femelle du nom de Naguini, autour du cou de Harry.

\- « Merci, bonjour Naguini »

Le petit brun parti dans une grande discussion avec le serpent et alla rejoindre Lune.

\- « Bonjour Tom, où est Harry ? »

\- « Bonjour à toi, à ton avis ? »

\- « Avec Naguini et Lune je suppose ? »

\- « Oui. Harry l'aime bien et Naguini aussi, au moins elle peut discuter et c'est une sacrée pipelette »

\- « C'est pour ça qu'il t'aime bien »

\- « Et aussi parce que je rends son papa « content ». Ton fils est vraiment adorable »

\- « Tu le remarques seulement maintenant ? »

\- « Non mais je sais que ça te fait plaisir quand je le dis. Tu as un hibou »

\- « C'est le cadeau pour Harry, pour ses excellents résultats »

\- « Qu'as-t-il demandé ? »

\- « Rien, il m'a dit qu'il avait tout et qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre »

\- « Que lui as-tu pris ? »

\- « Surprise. Je le lui donnerai ce soir ».

\- « Vu que le petit enfant est dehors en grande conversation et jeux avec ses animaux et qu'il a toujours son pendentif avec les sorts appropriés, peut-on aller nous câliner là-haut ? »

\- « Tu es terrible Tom »

\- « Comme si tu n'aimais pas...Moi j'ai envie de profiter de toi »

Et effectivement le directeur profita du professeur de potion sans que celui-ci ne s'en plaigne.

Harry rentra dans la maison pour 16h. Il savait que son père l'attendait pour prendre le goûter. Il rendit Naguini à son propriétaire. Naguini était un familier et devait passer du temps avec son sorcier sous peine de mourir. Le petit brun mangea le goûter que son père avait pris soin de préparer.

Il passa la fin d'après-midi dans le salon avec son père et Tom tranquillement à bouquiner. Tom et Harry allèrent préparer le dîner ensemble et le professeur de potion fut soulagé de voir que son fils et son amant s'entendait si bien. Avant de dîner Harry alla chercher Lune. Il ne voulait qu'il dorme dehors de peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Lune ne broncha pas, au contraire il adorait que son jeune Harry s'inquiète de cette façon pour lui.

Après le dîner Harry avait pris l'habitude de lire un livre de potion ou d'ingrédient sur les genoux de son père et ce soir il ne fut pas fait exception à cette habitude familiale. Au milieu de la lecture Severus ferma le livre sous le regard surpris de son fils.

\- « Tu as eu des résultats et un comportement exemplaire cette année mon fils. Et tout cela mérite un petit cadeau. J'espère qu'il te plaira »

\- « Merci papa »

Le petit brun prit la petite boite et le déballa avec précaution, sans déchirer le papier cadeau. Il se retrouva avec un écrin dans les mains. Il regarda son père puis ouvrir la petite boite. Les yeux de Harry se remplir d'étoile.

\- « C'est la même que toi papa ! »

\- « Bien sûr, tu es mon fils, un Snape-Prince »

Severus pris la chevalière portant de le blason de la famille pour la mettre au doigt de son fils. Le petit brun n'arrêta pas de regarder sa bague et celle de son père. C'était quasiment les mêmes. La seule différence se trouvait au dos. Le professeur de potion avait ajouté une petite inscription : « Avec tout l'amour de ton papa Harry »

Le petit brun en pleura de joie et Severus ne put s'empêcher de verser une petite larme de pur bonheur.

Il avait enfin sa famille. La famille tant désirée. Harry était son fils, il était tout pour lui. Il y tenait plus qu'à sa propre vie. Il l'aimait plus que tout, plus que la vie *.

*Phrase prononcée par Thranduil dans le dernier Hobbit.

* * *

Serait ce la fin ?

Presque...

Chapitre suivant : épilogue


	19. Epilogue

Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

En espérant que cet épilogue vous plaise !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 17. Épilogue. **

Quelques années s'étaient écoulées et Harry entrait maintenant en septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Severus savait que son fils allait partir cette année pour une nouvelle école. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Harry voulait faire mais avec son dossier scolaire toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes exceptées celle d'Aurore mais Harry n'avait jamais montré d'intérêt pour cette carrière. Le brun était toujours avec ses deux plus fidèles amis : Draco et Théo. D'ailleurs le père remarqua bien vite le rapprochement entre Théo et son fils alors que Draco était toujours avec la douce mais un peu loufoque Luna.

Harry rentra de sa première journée de cours et son père l'attendait pour pouvoir discuter de son avenir.

\- « Tu as passé une bonne journée mon ange ? »

\- « Oui papa et toi ? »

\- « Les premières années sont une catastrophe mais bon. As-tu réfléchi ? »

\- « Oui »

\- « Alors dis-moi que as-tu décidé ? »

\- « J'aimerais entrer à l'école de potion »

\- « Oh ! Et quel métier as-tu en tête ? »

\- « Et bien … Il y en a très peu qui existe mais je voudrais être spécialiste en potion pour pouvoir soigner les créatures magiques »

\- « Surtout les animaux magiques n'est-ce pas ? »

\- « Oui, c'est bien ? »

\- « Oui c'est très bien et le principal est que cela te plaise. Draco et Théo que font-ils ? »

\- « Draco rentre en médicomagie et Théo en potion aussi »

\- « Tu ne seras pas tout seul comme ça, il a choisi un spécialité déjà ? »

\- « Oui, spécialité recherche, un peu comme toi »

\- « Vous serez tous les deux d'excellent maître des potions, surtout toi mon fils »

\- « Bien sûr mon papa est maître des potions »

\- « Oui. Viens on va faire le dossier ensemble »

La fin de la septième année de Poudlard fut pleins d'événement pour Harry dont un assez douloureux pour lui. Lune ne pouvait pas suivre Harry dans sa nouvelle aventure. Il devait rester là pour garder et protéger les animaux magiques de la forêt. Ce fut un déchirement pour Harry mais il se fit à l'idée. Et comme son père lui avait dit, il travaillait ici et Harry pouvait venir lui rendre visite et donc aussi à Lune. La séparation fut très difficile pour Harry. Lune avait été là pendant ces sept années. Il était son ami, son confident...

Heureusement Harry avait eu le soutien de son père, de Tom, de Draco mais aussi de son petit-ami, Théo. Théo et Harry s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et voyant l'épanouissement de son fils le professeur de potion avait décidé d'aider le jeune Nott. Ce garçon était un jeune homme vraiment bien qui connaissait les valeurs comme son père. Severus n'hésita pas beaucoup.

Théo ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour séduire Harry. Le professeur de potion lui était venu en aide. Pour le bal de noël Théo invita le petit brun. Le professeur de potion confia que Harry aimait qu'on lui dise les choses. Alors à la fin du bal Théo avait entraîné Harry près du lac et lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Le jeune serpentard savait que Harry n'allait pas lui répondre de suite, Severus l'avait prévenu. Et en effet le brun alla demander conseil à son père. Le lendemain Théo et Harry se tenait main dans la main.

L'autre grand événement fut le départ pour Harry à l'école de potion. Fort heureusement Harry était avec Théo. Généralement les élèves avaient le choix de, soit de vivre à l'internat ou chez eux. Severus et le père de Théo s'étaient rencontrés et avaient décidé qu'il serait mieux, surtout pour Harry, de vivre avec Théo dans un appartement. L'appartement était sorcier et équipé d'une cheminette. La cheminé était reliée à celle de son père à Poudlard mais aussi au cottage. Ainsi le contacte n'était pas coupé et ils pouvaient se voir.

Severus et Tom s'étaient occupés de la famille Dursley et pas qu'un peu. Les serpentards étaient patients et il a fallu sept années pour que la déchéance de cette famille soit totale. Dursley avait perdu son entreprise et même condamné pour fraude fiscale. Avant que tous leurs biens soient saisis, des photos de Pétunia et d'un inconnu furent distribuées dans le quartier. Le fils fut arrêté et placé en maison de correction. Sept ans après, ils vivaient dans un appartement miteux et avaient du mal à payer toutes leurs factures. Vernon dépensait le peu d'argent qu'il avait en alcools et prostitués. Pétunia fut donc obligé de travailler comme femme de ménage à temps partiel. Leur fils était en détention provisoire pour trafic de drogue. La déchéance était complète et le deux serpentards en étaient fiers. Snape avait vengé son fils.

_Quelques années plus tard dans le monde sorcier._

Severus travaillait toujours comme maître des potions et s'était marié avec Tom pour le plus grand bonheur de Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, Théo l'avait demandé en mariage et il avait accepté. Théo travaillait dans un centre de recherche en potion. Harry lui exerçait le métier qu'il avait tant rêvé. Il faisait des potions et s'occupait des animaux.

\- « A quoi tu penses mon ange ? »

\- « Que je suis heureux. Je suis bien content d'avoir perdu la mémoire et de t'avoir rencontré et que tu sois mon papa et que Tom soit mon beau-père et que Théo soit mon fiancé »

\- « Tu as renaît ce jour-là mon fils »

\- « Ce jour là, ma renaissance »

_**Fin.**_

* * *

C'est la fin...J'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous avez aimé la lire.

Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment la fin en faite. J'ai prévu de faire quelques bonus. Pour l'instant j'en ai un : le premier noël de Harry. Donc si vous avez des idées je suis preneuse. Ils seront publiés sous le titre "Bonus comme une renaissance".

Deuxième chose j'écris une autre fiction du genre familly avec Severus et Harry, elle s'intitulera "le voleur en détresse". Pour l'instant je n'ai écris que quelques lignes mais celle-ci étant finie le premier chapitre devrai arriver dans les 15 jours.

Voilà, à bientôt peut être !


End file.
